


Темно-синий

by JanaStrange



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #AvengersInfinityWar, #Comics, #DoctorStrange, #Ironman, #Marvel - Freeform, #StephenStrange, #Teamtonystark, #infinitywar, #ironfamely, #ironstrange, #strangeiron, #tonystark, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaStrange/pseuds/JanaStrange
Summary: Ханахаки - AU.Это случилось на Титане, еще не успел осесть пепел.Тони подбежал к месту, где мгновение назад был Стивен, и где сейчас маг оседал хлопьями пепла, похожего на черный снег.Тони упал на колени, инстинктивно пытаясь поймать ускользающие темные снежинки. И вдруг зашелся в кашле. Наверное, пепел попал. Пепел и красная кровавая пыль Титана.Эти цветы появились внезапно. Тони не знал, не понимал откуда.Он выплюнул первый лепесток холодного синего цвета.





	Темно-синий

Темно-синий.

Аннотация:  
Ханахаки - AU.  
Это случилось сразу после Титана. Тони понял это, еще не успел осесть пепел.  
Тони подбежал к месту, где мгновение назад был Стивен, и где сейчас он оседал хлопьями пепла, похожего на черный снег. Тони упал на колени, инстинктивно пытаясь поймать ускользающие темные снежинки. И вдруг зашелся в кашле. Наверное, пепел попал. Пепел и красная кровавая пыль Титана. Эти лепестки появились внезапно. Тони не знал, не понимал откуда.  
Он выплюнул первый цветок холодного синего цвета.

Содержание:

1\. Темно-синие цветы.  
2\. То, что хранил в тайне.  
3\. Возвращение домой.  
4\. Легенда о Седьмом Камне.  
5\. Попробуй стать героем.  
6\. Сколько мне осталось.  
7\. Собственный путь.  
8\. Взаимно.  
9\. Лучший друг.  
10\. В руках волшебника.  
11\. Любовь в его сердце.  
12\. Камень Совершенства.  
13\. Красное на синем.  
14\. Не тот, кто вам нужен.  
15\. Вечер историй.  
16\. Бездонное небо на диком берегу.  
17\. Ставший солнцем.  
18\. Невозможное счастье.  
19\. Ярким пламенем.  
20\. Почини мой расколотый мир.  
21\. Подарки.  
22\. Якорь, связывающий сердца.  
23\. Эпилог.

***  
Глава 1.  
Темно-синие цветы.

Синий бархат небес.

Темно-синий шелк лепестков,  
Синий бархат небес,  
На ладонях струится,  
Трепещет,  
Как пламя живое.  
Я смотрю на него  
Оторваться не в силах,  
Синий шелк лепестков  
С губ снимая небрежно.  
И в их бархате синем -  
Целый мир для меня,  
В окружающей бездне.  
И они здесь прекрасны,  
Те волшебные фиалки,  
Любовью расцветшие,  
Когда пепел еще не осел,  
А я стою на коленях,  
Пеплом пачкая лицо,  
Лепестки темно-синие  
С губ снимая,  
Такие отчаянно красивые,  
Живые, горячие,  
Не к месту явившиеся,  
Расцветшие на руинах.  
И эти нежные лепестки  
Бьются во мне словно  
Бабочки у сердца,  
Стремясь выбраться наружу,  
Стремясь расцвести,  
Царапая болью и нежностью,  
Отчаяньем от невозможности  
Прикоснуться к тебе,  
Навсегда такому любимому,  
Навсегда потерянному,  
Ставшему пеплом,  
Цветущими в сердце цветами  
Темно-синими.

Стивен.

Темно-синий.  
Любимый цвет цветов Стивена.  
Он осознал это не сразу. Однажды, прогуливаясь во дворе Камартаджа, маг, а тогда еще ученик мистических искусств, увидел прекрасное цветущее дерево с синими цветами, и с тех пор своими любимыми считал именно их.  
Они отождествлялись для него с древней магией и покоем магического убежища. Тем местом, где можно передохнуть и подумать без суеты и спешки обыденной жизни.  
Темно-синий.  
Такого цвета было и одеяние мастера. Может быть, неспроста там было это дерево как напоминание стремящимся и вступившим на путь мистических наук и магии.  
Стивен иногда приходил и садился под раскидистой синей кроной с очередной книгой в руках и наслаждался сладким ароматом цветов вперемешку со стойким запахом древних книжных страниц.  
На закате дерево казалось темнее, чем есть на самом деле. Но при свете солнца цветки казались светло-голубыми с фиолетовым отливом.  
Позже он узнал и название - "фиалковое дерево."  
Все же, хоть цветы днем и имели светлый оттенок, в темноте или сумерках на закате, Стивен больше любовался темным, глубоким оттенком его цветов, вдыхая сладкий запах и любуясь гроздьями небольших соцветий, похожих на чашечки.

Тони.

Это случилось на Титане сразу после щелчка Таноса.  
Тони понял это, еще не успел осесть пепел.  
Тони подбежал к тому месту, где мгновение назад был Стивен, и где сейчас он оседал хлопьями пепла похожего на черный снег.  
Он упал на колени, инстинктивно пытаясь поймать ускользающие темные снежинки.  
Слезы сами полились по щекам, Тони казалось, что он утонул в слезах, в своем горе, что он и сам похоронен на этом пепелище.  
Он вдруг зашелся в кашле, втянув горьковатый на вкус воздух. Наверное, это пепел попал. Пепел и красная кровавая пыль Титана.  
Эти цветы появились внезапно.  
Тони не знал, не понимал откуда.  
Он выплюнул первый лепесток, похожий на чашечку, и непонимающе на него посмотрел.  
Цветок был холодного синего цвета. Странно, но он излучал покой в этом месте, залитым багровым светом, и явно контрастируя с ним.  
Тони тогда уронил его.  
Было слишком больно, слишком много всего сразу.  
Все погибли.  
Стражи, Питер, Стивен.  
Он отдал Камень Времени ради него, чтобы Тони жил, хотя говорил, что ни за что не сделает этого. Стивен пошел до конца. Даже отдал жизнь ради того, чтобы его план сработал.  
Тони почувствовал, как его кто-то коснулся.  
\- Вставай, нам надо идти.  
Тони оглянулся.  
Синяя девушка грубо трясла его за плечо.

***  
Глава 2.  
То, что хранил в тайне.

\- Я Небула. Идем со мной, если хочешь жить.  
Тони встал, зажимая раненый бок.  
Они поднялись на небольшой корабль Небулы.  
\- Рану надо обработать. Не хватало, чтобы ты умер все завалив.  
\- Гамора. Мне очень жаль, - произнес Тони, пытаясь хоть как то ее утешить.  
Видимо, Небула как и он из тех, кто никогда не показывает, как на самом деле больно.  
\- Мы отомстим за нее и за всех, - жестко сказала она, - Если бы этот идиот Квил не вмешался, мы бы победили.  
\- Я тоже так считаю, - сдержанно заметил он.  
Небула помогла Тони снять остатки разваливающегося костюма и склонилась над его раной.  
\- Когда мы сможем вернуться на Землю?  
\- Скоро. Надо немного подлатать корпус. Он поврежден осколками луны.  
\- Могу помочь - поделиться запасом нано-ботов. Так будет быстрее.  
\- Хорошо. Но сначала разберемся с твоим ранением.  
\- Ты не могла бы понежнее? - спросил Тони, когда Небула стала отрывать нано-заплатку.  
Рядом с ней уже стояла инопланетная аптечка, которой Тони никогда раньше не видел.  
\- Главное остановить кровь.  
\- Может лучше оставить заплатку?  
\- Нет. А то так и срастется.  
\- Ну и что? У меня уже есть такая же, - Тони постучал по месту, где крепился нано-реактор, - Он теперь съемный, - не без гордости заметил он.  
\- Посмотри на меня. Я почти ничего не чувствую от своего тела. Не хочу, чтобы с тобой было так же. Это не самая лучшая участь.  
Тони сквозь боль усмехнулся одним уголком губ.  
\- Мне явно до тебя еще далеко, Незабудка.  
\- Я бы не была так уверена, ведь ты уже вшивал под кожу микросхемы для управления костюмом?  
Тони согласно кивнул и понял, что она права.  
Небула вколола обезболивающее, чтобы Тони не дергался и продолжила свою работу.  
\- Так-то лучше. Спасибо, - поблагодарил ее Тони.  
Она остановила кровь и наложила швы и со спины тоже. Теперь на Тони была плотная повязка.  
\- Хорошо, что ничего не задето, - сказала Небула, - Боюсь, что работать придется мне одной.  
\- Я бы хотел помочь, но не могу, - произнес Тони, инстинктивно зажимая рану. Было больно несмотря на обезболивающее.  
\- Отдыхай, Старк. Я сама все сделаю.  
Тони почувствовал, что что-то не так, когда резко начал засыпать. Видимо,  
Небула вколола ему еще и снотворное. Очнулся он уже в глубоком космосе.  
\- Долго я спал? - спросил он, когда открыл глаза и увидел за окном корабля сверкающие незнакомые созвездия.  
\- Весь день. Так лучше, поверь, - сказала Небула, подойдя к нему и внимательно вглядываясь, проверяя его состояние.  
\- Спасибо. Это какой-то кошмар.  
Старк тяжело вздохнул, прогоняя остатки кошмара, который он почти не помнил, за исключением огня, летящих осколков луны Титана и горящего железа.  
\- Знаю. Мне уже не привыкать.  
Тони сочувствующе на нее посмотрел, представляя какие ужасы творил с ней Танос, и через сколько сражений пришлось пройти Небуле, чтобы стать такой, почти потерявшей способность что-либо чувствовать кроме гнева.  
\- Скоро мы прилетим? - спросил он спустя некоторое время.  
\- Располагайся. Лететь еще долго.  
\- Не ожидал, что когда-либо окажусь в космическом корабле с девушкой - инопланетянкой.  
\- Как твой костюм? - спросила Небула, - Починить сможешь?  
\- Нет. Разбит полностью. Хотя, остались целы перчатки с репульсорами.  
\- Значит, сейчас он бесполезен.  
\- Очевидно.  
Тони почувствовал себя таким же бесполезным и разбитым.  
Он хотел сказать что-то еще, но закашлялся и снова выплюнул темно-синий лепесток.  
\- Что же это! - воскликнул он и уставился на ладонь.  
Лепесток в руке был хрупким и нежным, покрытый влагой и немного помятый.  
Небула удивленно посмотрела на цветок и на Тони.  
\- И часто такое с людьми?  
\- Нет. Я не знаю, что это, но такого быть не должно.  
\- Может какое-то колдовство?  
\- Колдун у нас был только один.  
При мысли о Стивене сердце Тони сжалось.  
\- Давай лучше не будем об этом, - сдавленно произнес он, будто ему не хватало воздуха, как во время панических атак, которые начали случаться после нашествия Читаури и событий с инопланетным порталом, где он увидел краешек другого - темного мира. Он глубоко вдохнул и задержал дыхание, сдерживая приступ паники.  
\- Разберемся с этим как прилетим. Думаю, тебе нужен чародей.  
\- Спрошу Вонга, если он еще жив.  
Полет на корабле Небулы в узком пространстве был труден для Тони. Стоило закрыть глаза, как он снова проваливался в кошмары наяву или в свою боль от ран и ушибов, которая была не так страшна по сравнению с тем, что происходило с ним в еще свежих воспоминаниях, которые причиняли намного больше страданий, потому что он чувствовал, что изменить ничего не может. Разве что, попытаться.  
Тони не мог себе простить смерть Питера, зачем вообще увязался за ним.  
И он не мог забыть смерть Стивена. Он не знал, что его поразило больше. Но при мысли о Стивене сердце болело и горело отчаянно, будто он не успел сказать ему что-то важное, что хранил в тайне даже от себя.  
\- Я с этим разберусь, - подумал он и попросил Небулу снова усыпить себя.  
Тони больше не мог видеть эти образы, которые преследовали его в пустоте космоса, и напрасно он пытался убедить себя, что они не умерли мучительно, а всего лишь попали в мир созданный Перчаткой.  
Его боль не желала уходить.  
"Она не пройдет," - думал Тони, пока проваливался в очередной сон, - "Пока я всех не верну, пока не верну тебя, Стивен."

***  
Глава 3.  
Возвращение домой.  
Любовь на пепелище.

Слишком сильно,  
Отчаянно,  
Изломанно и нечаянно,  
Я полюбил тебя,  
Слишком поздно,  
И любовь моя  
Тонула в слезах  
На пепелище,  
А я смотрел,  
Как целый мир  
Исчез  
В багровом свете,  
Оставив только горе,  
Только пепел.  
Но проросли твои цветы  
Вдруг неожиданно  
Красивы,  
Сини и холодны.  
Я потерял тебя -  
Напомнили они,  
Страданье вырвав из груди,  
От той любви,  
Что не найдет ответа.

Небула посадила корабль на верхнем этаже башни Старка. Они прилетели ночью, и их никто не видел.  
Новости по прибытии оказались неутешительными.  
Ваканда была разрушена почти полностью. Половина Мстителей и жителей планеты растворилась. Пеппер и Хэппи - его лучшие друзья тоже.  
Танос воплотил свой ужасный план, несмотря на отчаянное сопротивление лучших защитников Земли и Стражей Галактики. Он был ужасной, неумолимой силой, не знающей пощады.  
Тони мечтал отомстить, мечтал убить его собственными руками.  
Он сидел у себя в башне вместе с синекожей девушкой, не решаясь пока обнаружить их присутствие, разговаривая только с Пятницей и узнавая через нее всю обстановку.  
\- Что мне теперь делать? - спросил Тони, вслух озвучивая свои мысли.  
\- Для начала помочь друг другу.  
Небула села рядом, пытаясь его поддержать.  
Тони такое ее поведение показалось несвойственным для воительницы.  
\- Я знаю как его победить. Но это непросто.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Существует Седьмой Камень Бесконечности. Шесть - это всего лишь его части, которые он может в себя вмещать. С его помощью можно подчинить остальные шесть.  
\- Даже если и так, то кто мог бы его использовать? И вообще, откуда у тебя такая информация?  
\- У меня нет ответов, по крайней мере не сейчас. Но думаю, не зря колдун сохранил тебе жизнь. Ты что-нибудь да придумаешь.  
\- Напрасно ты так надеешься. Я всего лишь механик. А Камни Бесконечности что-то из области магии, и они вряд ли могут быть подвластны науке и технологиям.  
\- Мы обсудим этот вопрос позже. А пока мне нужна твоя мастерская.  
\- У тебя что-то сломалось?  
Тони с беспокойством посмотрел на Небулу, хотя ему самому требовалась помощь и давно не мешало посетить больничный отсек.  
\- Не совсем. Просто некоторые элементы причиняют мне боль при движении.  
\- Хорошо. Давай спустимся, и я посмотрю, что можно сделать. А после выйдем к остальным.  
\- Почему не сейчас?  
\- Мне надо подумать. Разобраться кое с чем. Мы можем подождать до утра.  
Тони и Небула спустились на отдельном лифте, который находился на верхнем этаже апартаментов Тони прямо в мастерскую.  
\- Знаешь, ты можешь оставаться с нами сколько захочешь, - заметил Тони, копаясь в инструментах и отыскивая нужные, - Ты теперь тоже Мститель.  
\- Спасибо, - сухо поблагодарила она, удивляя Тони хоть каким-то проявлением эмоций так, что уголок его рта приподнялся.  
Тони попросил ее вытянуть руку и подвигать ею.  
\- Ага, все ясно, - сказал он и сказал Пятнице просканировать руки Небулы, которые болели в области, где крепились к телу.  
Тони было сложно отделаться от чувства жалости к тому, что с ней сделал Танос - этот монстр, называющий себя ее отцом. И еще больше удивляло то, что тот вообще мог кого-то любить.  
\- Когда все закончится, соберу тебе новое тело. У тебя никогда ничего не будет больше болеть или ломаться.  
Тони попытался улыбнуться, прилаживая ее руку на место в более правильное положение. Вышло не очень, но Небула была ему за это благодарна - рука больше не болела. По идее ее нужно было заменить, но сейчас на это просто не было времени.  
\- Старк, у нас должно получиться, - сказала она, - Мы вернем все обратно. Не теряй веры в себя.  
\- Я постараюсь, - совсем неискренне ответил он, пребывая мыслями где-то далеко.  
Спустя некоторое время Небула ушла к себе в комнату, которую Тони предоставил ей в башне, и он остался один.  
Впервые с тех пор, как они покинули Титан.  
Тони опустил локти на стол и обхватил голову руками. Он думал. Думал до тех пор, пока голова не начала болеть.  
Перед его мысленным взором заново прокручивались события, боль все еще ощущалась, но она была какая-то глухая. Так бывает, когда надежда почти исчезла. Но Тони продолжал упорно хвататься за нее как за соломинку.  
Слова Небулы о маге снова напомнили ему о том чудовищном выборе пути, через который пришлось пройти Стивену после четырнадцати с лишним миллионов вариантов пережитой боли равным тысячам лет жизни. И о той его жертве после, возможно бессмысленной, потому что он, Тони, в отличие от Небулы, сам в себя не верил. И было самым ужасным то, что после не было ни одной минуты для Стивена, в которую бы наступило облегчение этих мучений. Но больше всего Тони потрясло, как Стивен держался, не давая себя захватить этим переживаниям, насколько безупречен он был. И где бы он сейчас не находился, что бы не чувствовал, как бы не разрывали его эти переживания, Тони знал, он найдет своего мага и соберет его снова по частям если придется. Потому что без него все, чтобы он ни делал, теряет смысл.  
Тони снова в мыслях видел лицо Стивена, слушал его последние слова. На глаза наворачивались слезы, а в горле першило от очередных лепестков.  
Это понимание настигло его неожиданно, ведь лепестки появлялись только когда он думал о Стивене, не важно осознанно или нет.  
Было горько от осознания того, что он так и не сказал ему о своих чувствах, что он так и не признался. Может, это было важно, пока не стало поздно, а он не сказал.  
А может, момент был не тот. А вообще, в его жизни были хоть иногда подходящие моменты, чтобы сказать о чувствах?  
Нет. Сложно говорить о чувствах, влетая в портал с бомбой, или когда сражаешься с пришельцами, или летишь на жутком инопланетном корабле, и не знаешь вернешься ли назад, или когда уже все обращаются в пепел, в том числе и тот, кого когда-то ты мог бы полюбить.  
Тони сотрясается в кашле и дрожит от боли, от переполняющих его чувств, от отчаяния потери. Он это себе позволяет, когда никто не видит. Так легче.  
Темно-синие лепестки на ладонях такие красивые. Они тут не к месту, но Тони улыбается горькой улыбкой.  
Зачем?  
Ведь уже слишком поздно.  
Я слишком поздно полюбил тебя.

***  
Глава 4.  
Легенда о Седьмом Камне

Утром Тони вышел к выжившим Мстителям. Все были ошеломлены и обрадованы возвращением Железного человека, тепло приветствовали его, окружили помощью и заботой. На самом деле, они пребывали в уверенности, что он не вернется. Но он снова всех удивил.  
Тони рассказал им о событиях на Титане, но предусмотрительно не стал говорить о том, что Стивен отдал Камень Времени Таносу по своей воле. Поступить так ему подсказывало какое-то внутреннее чувство, а он всегда прислушивался к интуиции, и она его ни разу не подводила.  
Самым худшим из всего, что пришлось рассказать Тони, было известие о гибели Питера, ведь все его знали как Человека Паука и уже успели привыкнуть к неугомонному и веселому подростку, который всегда рвался на миссии, даже если ему запрещали.  
На совете так же присутствовали Небула и Вонг.  
Вонг выглядел глубоко опечаленным гибелью Стивена, к которому успел слишком сильно привязаться, но все же нашел в себе силы подняться и подтвердить историю Небулы о существовании Седьмого Камня Бесконечности - Камня Совершенства.  
\- Он может делать все, что могут остальные все вместе? - спросил Тони.  
Он и правда был заинтересован. И слушая мага, у него затеплилась крошечная надежда, что все сотворенное Таносом можно исправить.  
\- Да, он превосходит все шесть, потому что вмещает в себя все их силы, - ответил Вонг, - Если мы его найдем, то сможем победить Таноса.  
\- Где нам его искать? - спросил Тор.  
\- По легенде Седьмой Камень находится в основании Мирового Древа, откуда текут потоки, питающие магией Асгард.  
На что Тор ответил:  
\- Но Асгард разрушен и Древо тоже.  
\- Да. Но Камень Совершенства уничтожить нельзя. Возможно, он где-то в космосе совсем рядом с осколками Асгарда.  
\- Я отправлюсь за ним.  
\- Я лечу с тобой, - сказала Небула, - Возьмем мой корабль.  
\- С Биврестом быстрее.  
\- Я не уверена, что в космосе ты найдешь его сразу.  
\- Летите оба. А Биврестом откроете портал для корабля. Но сначала мы с Пятницей еще раз его проверим, - предложил Тони.  
\- Хорошо, Старк. Я с тобой согласен. Вонг, а почему ты раньше не сказал о Седьмом Камне?  
\- Я не знал. Вишанти дали мне доступ к этим знаниям совсем недавно. На это есть причина. Если раскрывать их всем подряд, может случиться беда. Поэтому этого не было даже в библиотеке Камар-Таджа.  
\- Какой смысл было скрывать знания о Камне, если беда уже случилась? Они ведь это предвидели? - Тони едва сдерживался, чтобы при всех не вылить весь гнев и боль, что скопились за время пока он искал выход. Он просто не мог понять, как Хранители Земли могли упустить такое, и половина Вселенной погибла и был этим крайне возмущен, - Неужели им эти Камни важнее потерянных жизней?  
\- Все не так просто. Камни Бесконечности - основа мироздания, - спокойно сказал Вонг, - Если уничтожить один, что вы чуть не сделали, Вселенная погибнет, как и все живое.  
\- То есть Ванда чуть не погубила Вселенную? - спросил Тони.  
\- Все именно так. Ненамеренно. Хорошо, что Камень Разума был возвращен. Может это и был лучший исход.  
\- Я не верю. Не верю, что все так, что этот выход единственный. И я не прекращу бороться, пока я жив или живы Мстители.  
\- Есть и еще одна причина, почему Хранители скрывали местоположение Седьмого Камня. Если бы Танос завладел и им, то он бы получил могущество Творца. Мог бы уничтожить вообще все живущее, стереть и создать свою извращенную версию Вселенной, наполненную монстрами, такими же как и он сам.  
\- Вонг, ответьте еще на один вопрос - спрашивать вас о том, откуда эти знания бессмысленно? - спросила Наташа.  
\- Именно так.  
На этом собрание Мстителей завершилось.

***  
Глава 5.  
Попробуй стать героем.

"Попробуй стать героем,  
Каким тебя видит мир,"-  
Мне говорили когда-то,  
В конце моего пути,  
В один драгоценный момент-  
Странные дни впереди,  
И я не тот, кто вам нужен,  
В этой последней битве  
Над бурей...  
Я не создатель радуг,  
Что засияют над бездной,  
Я только надеюсь  
Зажечь пламя,  
Сквозь тьму,  
Я только надеюсь светить.

\- Как я ей скажу? Мэй такого не заслуживает. Ведь он был еще так молод, и я... я отвечал за него. Я обещал, что позабочусь. Не позаботился. Не смог. Не защитил.  
Все уже разошлись, а Тони расположился рядом с Наташей Романофф, беседуя с ней. Она, сидя вполоборота и склонив голову, слушала его не перебивая. Ждала, когда он выговорится.  
\- Тони. Говорить уже некому. Она тоже исчезла. Мэй.  
\- Исчезла?  
Наташа кивнула и отвела взгляд.  
Тони будто не верил услышанному, он был шокирован. Как Мэй могла исчезнуть? Он постарался подавить предательское чувство облегчения от услышанной новости, что теперь ему не перед кем оправдываться.  
\- Да. Исчезли все самые лучшие. Несправедливо, что тебе придется искать решение.  
\- Вдруг я не справлюсь? Что если Стрэндж ошибся? Как мне теперь вообще с этим жить?  
\- Мы все верим в тебя. И ты должен знать, что мы всегда тебя поддержим. Я, Брюс, Тор и Стив - на твоей стороне.  
\- Не знаю, какова моя роль во всем этом, но я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы вернуть все назад.  
\- Вонг рассказал о Седьмом Камне, ты же слышал, - с надеждой сказала Наташа и снова посмотрела на Тони, - Он где-то там - на руинах Асгарда.  
\- Да, я внимательно слушал эту историю. Возможно, у Тора получится найти его. Но что потом?  
\- Это неизвестно. Но ведь если рассуждать логически, то у Седьмого Камня должен быть Хранитель - тот, кто сможет его использовать. Разве нет?  
\- Думаю, ты права. Но кто?  
\- Может ты?  
\- Я? Я не могу им быть. Кто угодно, но только не такой как я.  
\- С чего ты решил? Стивен отдал Камень Времени за тебя.  
\- Я не говорил.  
\- Догадалась. Я не права?  
\- А если я скажу, что да? Что это изменит? Я вовсе не герой. Я не тот, кто спасет всех, я не тот, кто вам нужен.  
\- Все. Это изменит все, Тони. Просто попробуй им стать. И ты всегда был нам нужен. И ты нужен нам сейчас как и тем, кто сейчас на той стороне.  
\- В твоих словах есть доля истины. Все равно другого выбора у меня нет.  
\- А у нас нет никого кроме тебя - кто мог бы хотя бы попытаться.  
\- Не надейтесь слишком сильно. Я могу вас разочаровать.  
Тони поднялся со места, попрощался с Наташей и вышел. Ему надо было обдумать ее слова. И откуда она догадалась?  
На самом деле ему не хотелось покидать ее общество, которое было приятным и согревающим после всего пережитого, но еще во время разговора с Наташей, он почувствовал, как лепестки снова щекочут горло, выбираясь наружу.  
Он вышел, стараясь сдерживаться, и свернул за угол, чтобы его никто не видел. Не хотелось показывать собственную слабость, не хотелось, чтобы кто-то об этом узнал.  
Он откашлялся прямо в руку и спрятал пару лепестков в карман костюма. Горло начало саднить как во время ангины.  
\- Пятница, не могла бы ты пригласить Вонга ко мне в мастерскую, проверить корабль Небулы на поломки и заправить его пока меня нет? - спросил он свой ИИ.  
\- Выполняю, - ответила она откуда-то из часов, - Что-то еще, сэр?  
\- Пока что нет. Спасибо.  
\- Меня беспокоит ваше состояние здоровья, - заметила Пятница, рискнув проявить самостоятельность, ведь самым главным для нее была забота о своем создателе - Тони.  
\- Все нормально. Пока волноваться не стоит. Я как раз выясняю причины и поэтому мне нужен Вонг.  
\- Вонг скоро прибудет, - сказала Пятница и перешла в фоновый режим.

***  
Глава 6.  
Сколько мне осталось.

Тони спустился в мастерскую. По привычке он проводил здесь большую часть времени, потому что буквально жил своими изобретениями. Но даже наверху у него было достаточно техники для проектирования. Он никогда не прекращал работать.  
Вот и сейчас он надеялся чем-то себя занять чтобы стало хоть немного легче, и таким образом избавиться от тяжелых мыслей в голове.  
Он планировал включить музыку погромче и заняться одним из костюмов. Бой с Таносом показал ему все недостатки и недоработки его брони. Он знал, что вполне может сделать лучше.  
Тони сел за стол и открыл прозрачный дисплей с чертежами, который завис прямо над столом. Как и большинство его дисплеев он был голографический, и при желании его даже можно было носить с собой. Тони придумал его сам, как и все что он изобретал, изделие было очень компактным и помещалось в карман, обладая возможностями полноценного компьютера, а его поверхность была оснащена чувствительными сенсорами и функцией многомерного расширения в пространстве.  
Будучи в космосе, Тони уже порядком соскучился по своей технике, а без мастерской и сверхсовременных гаджетов чувствовал себя как без рук.  
\- Хм, - подумал он, - Я мог бы пойти куда угодно, но вместо этого сижу в подвале и изобретаю нечто, что всех нас спасет.  
Его иронично - радостные мысли прервало оповещение о том, что прибыл мистер Вонг.  
Вонг решил не пользоваться порталом и просто подошел к двери, как это сделал бы любой обычный человек.  
Дверь тут же открылась, и он зашел внутрь.  
\- Мистер Старк.  
\- Вонг заходи. Нам нужно поговорить.  
Вонг подошел к полукруглому серебристому столу и присел с противоположной стороны на стул для гостей, который принес Дубина.  
\- Что-то серьезное?  
\- Я не звал бы тебя будь иначе.  
Тони свернул дисплей, потянув за углы к центру и он исчез, стянувшись в точку посередине. На столе осталась лежать маленькая коробочка, похожая на круглую пуговицу без дырок из металла.  
Теперь они могли видеть друг друга напрямую.  
Тони достал из кармана несколько синих лепестков и положил их на стол.  
\- Ты у нас волшебник. И я думаю, что это по твоей части.  
Тони стал рассказывать.  
\- Они появились сразу, как пепел еще не осел. Там, на Титане. Еще тогда, когда Стивен… Стивен растворился.  
Тони снова закашлялся.  
\- Нет я больше не могу так. Ты должен мне помочь. Есть хоть какое-то объяснение происходящему?  
На лице Тони снова отразилась тщательно скрываемая боль.  
Взгляд Вонга еще больше помрачнел. Он понял, что происходит.  
\- Это редкая цветочная болезнь, от которой умирают в случае безответной любви. Со временем лепестков станет больше, и они начнут выходить с кровью. Вы его любите. Это прекратится в случае взаимности в ответ на ваши чувства. Но обычно это происходит только с живыми. Но Стивен... Стивена больше нет. И я не понимаю, как такое могло случиться с вами. Мне очень жаль Тони, но тут ничего нельзя сделать.  
\- Я умру?  
\- Да.  
\- И сколько мне осталось?  
\- Пару месяцев, может три. Можно сделать операцию, но вы больше не будете ничего чувствовать. Потеряете способность любить.  
\- Тогда я стану ничуть не лучше негодяев, с которыми борюсь.  
\- Возможно. Я не могу сказать вам точно, чего вы можете ожидать.  
\- Но ведь Стивен не погиб. Он, как и все остальные в Камне Души. Он просто пока не может вернуться.  
\- А значит не может вам помочь.  
\- Вряд ли это было бы взаимно, даже если бы он был жив.  
\- Никто не знает. Вы можете спросить у него сами. Мир Камня Душ открыт для астральных тел.  
\- То есть, если я позову его, он придет?  
\- Возможно. Если Камень его отпустит.  
\- И так я смогу решить этот вопрос?  
\- Боюсь, что нет. Он должен быть здесь физически. Мне правда очень жаль. Подумайте о моих словах об операции.  
Вонг поднялся и пожелав Мистеру Старку хорошего дня, открыл портал и исчез в библиотеке Камар-Таджа.  
Тони хоть и догадывался о происходящем и связывал появление лепестков с мыслями о Стивене, был шокирован прямыми словами Вонга.  
\- Я его люблю? - спросил он себя, и в душе он знал ответ, который, переворачивал все внутри.  
И эти нежные синие лепестки бились в нем как бабочки у сердца, стремясь выбраться наружу, царапая болью и нежностью, и отчаяньем от невозможности прикоснуться к тому, кто был для него потерян возможно навсегда, к тому, кого он имел несчастье полюбить слишком поздно, слишком сильно и отчаянно. 

***  
Глава 7.  
Собственный путь.

Тор с Небулой не появлялись уже долгое время и от них не было никаких новостей. Тони становилось хуже.  
Он уже не мог скрывать свой кашель от всех. Мстители с беспокойством на него смотрели, но не решались ничего предпринять, столкнувшись с его замечаниями и предупреждающим взглядом. Тони оправдывался тем, что простудился.  
Если бы здесь была Пеппер, она бы точно заставила Тони что ни будь предпринять, окружила бы его заботой и пониманием, а не жалостью. Но ее рядом не было. Поэтому Тони замкнулся в себе и спрятался в лаборатории, чтобы лишний раз не встречаться с обеспокоенными товарищами, которые не верили его путанным объяснениям. Его тошнило от этих сочувствующих взглядов. Он понимал, что они хотят помочь, но все равно злился.  
Тони все это время занимался улучшением своей нано-брони, пытаясь сделать ее неуязвимой и более прочной с большими возможностями восстановления. За основу для хранения нано-ботов, он использовал идею костюма человека-муравья с собственными наработками. И параллельно занялся проектом своей Перчатки Бесконечности, которая бы могла выдержать мощь Седьмого Камня.  
Он хоть и не верил до конца, но все же серьезно отнесся к словам Небулы о том, что Стивен возможно не зря на него поставил.  
Но кто бы не стал будущим Хранителем, Тони был готов сделать что угодно, чтобы все вернуть на свои места. Вернуть мир на место, спасти друзей, Питера и Стивена, того, кто пожертвовал всем, чтобы найти единственную правду о способе все вернуть. Тони чувствовал, что эти неимоверные мучения волшебника, касаются и его. Он будто тоже пропустил их через свою душу, принял их как свою часть. Он чувствовал ответственность за все случившееся, и если не сможет все исправить, то чем он лучше Таноса. Он ведь большую часть жизни производил только то, что разрушает и совсем недавно нашел собственный путь. И Тони не хотелось это терять. Он будет бороться до конца.

***  
Глава 8.  
Взаимно.

Я подарил тебе от сердца часть.

Шелк лепестков  
Небесно-синих  
Я подарил тебе  
От сердца часть,  
Себя частицу,  
Его прими.  
Надеюсь, что взаимно  
Ты скажешь мне  
В ответ, не утаив,  
Что любишь тоже.  
"Взаимно" - твои уста  
Прошепчут тихо.  
К ним припаду,  
Найдя отдохновенье,  
Свой тайный дом.

С тех пор как Тони вернулся с Титана, его мучили кошмары.  
Казалось горьким сожалением пропитались все его легкие, не давая дышать, удушливыми цветами подбираясь к самому горлу.  
Каждый раз засыпая, Тони невольно думал о Стивене, о том как несправедливо то, что он оставил его одного решать проблему вселенского масштаба. Одного, сломленного и раздавленного этой ношей.  
Любовь тут была весьма некстати. Именно она его мучила против воли сладко сжимая сердце, делая незаслуженно приятно посреди всей этой боли, которую он пережил. Но она же и заставляла его страдать.  
Тони ворочался в постели, думая о Стивене.  
\- Нам надо поговорить, - думал он, медленно вворачиваясь в сон, - Так дальше нельзя. Стивен. Я так больше не могу, прости.  
Мысли постепенно исчезли, заменившись темной и уютной пустотой, которая постепенно рассеялась, и Тони оказался в обители чародея в Нью-Йорке.  
\- Это сон, - произнес он осматриваясь.  
\- Верно, - ответил ему глубокий мужской голос, - Ты сейчас в моей реальности.  
Тони повернулся и увидел Стивена, сидящего в кресле.  
\- Ты настоящий?  
\- Я не менее реален чем ты.  
Тони подошел ближе.  
\- Я слышал как ты зовешь меня и не мог не прийти. Сейчас я в своем астральном теле, как и ты.  
\- Я думал ты погиб, - хрипло произнес Тони.  
\- Нет. Половина Вселенной в Камне Души, но мы живы. Пока.  
\- А Питер?  
\- Он тоже.  
Тони облегченно вздохнул.  
\- Как мне вас вытащить?  
\- Ты уже на пути к этому. Ты - будущий Хранитель.  
\- Почему я?  
Тони был ошеломлен ответом Стивена, и все равно не мог до конца поверить в то, что он достоин.  
\- Я не тот, кто... Как вообще я могу...  
\- Что? Быть избранным?  
Тони кивнул.  
\- Не знаю. Я это видел. А Камень Времени не ошибается никогда.  
\- И как мне сделать это? Как я могу вообще использовать настоящую магию, если я о ней ничего не знаю кроме отсылок к поп - культуре?  
\- Ты поймешь. Твое сознание изменится.  
\- Я перестану себя контролировать и мое место займет что-то другое?  
Тони занервничал.  
\- Успокойся Тони, - Стивен поднялся и взял его за руки, - А то сон сейчас прекратится. Ты не перестанешь быть собой. Поверь. Просто все в тебе станет другим, более ясным и чистым, кристальным я бы сказал.  
\- Стивен?  
\- Что?  
\- Ты мог бы сделать так, чтобы сон продлился еще?  
\- Да, если пожелаешь, я могу сделать так, чтобы ты задержался здесь.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Просто мне надо...  
\- Говори.  
Тони вздохнул.  
\- Мне надо тебе сказать...  
Но Тони не успел, и согнувшись пополам, зашелся в сильном кашле, и к своему ужасу увидел, как на его ладони оказалось несколько синих соцветий. Он не хотел, чтобы Стивен видел его таким, но намеревался все же сказать об этом, а тут и говорить не потребовалось.  
Стивен наклонился, чтобы помочь ему подняться.  
\- Тони, - произнес он мягко, - Когда это началось?  
\- Прости. Не знаю, успею ли я стать тем самым Хранителем. Я умираю. Ты теперь это видишь.  
\- Скажи мне, когда?  
\- С самого Титана. Пепел еще не осел, а я... я уже почувствовал их. Я обронил первый цветок, так и не поняв до конца, что это. Я был слишком не в себе чтобы понять.  
"Когда пепел еще не осел."  
"Такие цветы есть только в Камар-Тадже. И это мой любимый цвет", - Стивен думал и догадка о том, что все это время Тони любил его, заставила волшебника испытать бурю чувств.  
Шок, удивление, страх, что не сможет спасти, нежность и восхищение, что именно он, Стивен, смог вызвать подобные чувства у Тони, на что рассчитывал меньше всего. Ведь с самого начала Стивен пытался подавить эту возникшую вдруг симпатию, стараясь сосредоточиться на битве, а не на том, как может быть впервые за всю жизнь встретил кого-то равного себе.  
\- Мы найдем способ тебе помочь.  
Стивен обхватив его за плечи и заставил взглянуть на себя.  
\- Ты должен пойти до конца. Не сдавайся, слышишь. Когда ты вернешь всех из Камня Души, я помогу тебе.  
\- Вряд ли.  
Тони чувствовал, что сердце вот-вот разобьется.  
Он продолжил, ощущая как в груди все сжимается от боли и горечи, которая была такой же, как еще не осевший, опалявший легкие пепел:  
\- Ты не любишь меня. Я все равно умру. Пусть так. Я готов. Лишь бы только все вернулось назад.  
\- Тони, нет, - нежно произнес Стивен, - Растворяясь, я хотел хоть раз прикоснуться к тебе, и жалел что не смог этого сделать. Я и не мог даже мечтать, что чье-то сердце будет цвести ради меня. Не настолько.  
Стивен провел ладонь по щеке Тони.  
\- Это взаимно, - прошептал он и чуть наклонившись легко коснулся губ Тони, обнимая его.  
У Тони перехватило дыхание от объятий и близости Стивена. Пусть так, пусть это сон, но они были сейчас вместе, и только это имело значение.  
Стивен целовал его долго и нежно, так что Тони смог расслабиться в его руках и открыться навстречу, чувствуя не привычную боль и отчаяние, а тепло охватившее всю область вокруг совсем не железного сердца, а затем тепло разлилось повсюду, охватывая их обоих. Тони смог почувствовать какова магия Стивена, которая сейчас бережно укачивала его на своих волнах. И это было приятно. Не хотелось расставаться с подобным ощущением покоя и защищенности. Не хотелось возвращаться в мир, наполненный борьбой и хаосом.  
Наконец Стивен оторвался от него.  
\- Я чувствую то же самое. Ты должен знать. Но я не смогу ничего сделать пока я не рядом с тобой там.  
\- Я не знаю, смогу ли победить его.  
\- Я верю в тебя.  
\- Ты еще вернешься?  
\- Я постараюсь. Если ты позовешь меня так же как сегодня.  
\- Есть ли способ замедлить процесс?  
\- Да. Но не сильно.  
\- Это может оказаться решающим. Я ведь не должен разваливаться на части, когда стану Хранителем Камня Совершенства?  
\- Тебе это не понравится.  
\- Пусть так.  
\- Здесь все дело в любви. Лепестки отпустят тебя ненадолго, если почувствуют чью-то любовь.  
\- Я не хочу никого использовать.  
\- Может это и ненужно. Просто держи рядом тех, кто сам этого хочет.  
\- У меня есть парочка идей.  
\- Хорошо.  
Стивен будто прислушался к чему-то далекому.  
\- Тебе нужно идти Тони. Я не могу больше здесь оставаться. Мое тело зовет меня назад.  
\- Я не хочу покидать тебя. Только не сейчас, - сказал Тони, удерживая Стивена в объятиях.  
\- Я вернусь еще. А теперь спи. Мне жаль прощаться так быстро.  
Тони почувствовал, как осознание, поддерживаемое магом, его покидает, и ощущая поцелуй, запечатленный на своих губах, он проснулся у себя в кровати, а через несколько мгновений, сон овладел им полностью.  
Во сне ласковые руки Стивена обнимали и нежили его на протяжении всей оставшейся ночи. Тони не знал, фантазия это или реальность, или может быть воздействие волшебства.  
Стивен шептал ему в ответ ласковые слова, что он тоже его любит. 

***  
Глава 9.  
Лучший друг.

Впервые за долгое время Тони почувствовал себя счастливым. А проснулся выспавшимся без всяких кошмаров, на утро все вспомнив.  
Этот сон вселил в него надежду, что все еще можно исправить. И поэтому Тони с энтузиазмом отправился работать дальше в свою лабораторию.  
Вспомнив слова Стивена о своем окружении, он решил позвать к себе Брюса в качестве компании.  
Пришлось все ему рассказать в общих чертах, но друг его понял и охотно принял свою роль в качестве психотерапевта для облегчения страданий от лепестков, растущих внутри.  
\- Только я не совсем понимаю, что я должен делать? - спросил озадаченный Брюс Тони.  
\- Просто попробуй излучать позитив время от времени. Думаю это поможет заглушить симптомы. Но это просто замедлит процесс. На часы или дни, которые могут быть решающими в нашей борьбе.  
\- На операцию ты не согласишься? Мы ведь еще можем их убрать?  
\- Боюсь я уже слишком с этим затянул.  
\- Почему?  
\- Не хочу лишиться чувств.  
\- Не думал, что они так важны для тебя.  
\- Ну на самом деле важны.  
\- Если мы поторопимся, то доделаем прототип Перчатки к вечеру. Ты мог бы мне помочь разобраться с материалами. Предлагаю сделать ее частью костюма, теперь я в этом не сомневаюсь, - сменил тему Тони.  
\- Да это хорошая идея. Я уверен у тебя получится, - поддержал Брюс улыбнувшись.  
\- У нас. Один я точно не справлюсь так быстро,- ответил Тони.  
\- Почему именно я? - спросил его Брюс.  
\- Просто ты самый интересный собеседник и мы на одной волне. Извини, я понимаю, что нечестно просить тебя радоваться, когда тебе может быть грустно. Всем нам теперь тяжело.  
\- Ничего, Тони. Я постараюсь. Ты ведь знаешь, как сильно мы все тебя любим и готовы поддержать.  
\- Я знаю. Но здесь нужен только ты. Другие будут мешать. Я прошу тебя никому больше не говорить.  
\- Я обещаю молчать, ведь я твой друг. Но вряд ли я смогу сильно улучшить ситуацию.  
\- Не важно. Сейчас я просто не хочу оставаться один.  
\- Тони, ты ведь знаешь, что я здесь потому что сам этого хочу.  
\- Поэтому я попросил тебя. Просто побудь рядом.  
\- Столько сколько будет нужно.

Тони и Брюс долго работали.  
Брюс улыбался и шутил. Тони снова слушал музыку.  
Рядом с ним правда стало легче и лепесток вышел только один, когда Тони отлучился в ванную. Он не хотел беспокоить лучшего друга, хоть и понимал, что возможно заставит того испугаться еще не раз и чувствовал за это вину, мысленно прося у него прощения.  
Конечно Брюс не мог заменить Стивена, но он был для него наверное больше чем друг, брат, и попросить о помощи было некого, ведь Пеппер исчезла.  
Наконец наступил вечер и Тони отпустил Брюса отдыхать, а сам вернулся наверх в свою комнату. В последнее время он редко спал там на большой кровати.  
Но после Титана по новому стал воспринимать привычный комфорт. Это уже перестало быть само собой разумеющимся. Хоть Тони почти перестал воспринимать что-то кроме своей цели, он думал, что мог бы снова увидеть Стивена.  
Перчатка была практически готова и оставалось ее собрать. Но Тор и Небула все еще где-то в космосе, а это значит, что придется ждать неизвестно сколько времени, и главное, есть ли оно у него.  
Тони звал Стивена перед тем как заснуть, но в эту ночь никто не явился на его зов. Видимо Камень Души в этот раз не позволил ему покинуть его измерение, а может Стивен был занят там, спасая кого-то от враждебных созданий с других планет, так же угодивших в него. Тони не знал ответа на этот вопрос и скоро уснул, удерживая в голове образ Стивена и вспоминая предыдущий сон.

***  
Глава 10.  
В руках волшебника.

Невинной лаской губ моих касаясь,  
Так нежно опускались вниз ладони.  
Я весь заласканный тобой,  
Горел и таял.  
Отчаянно рвались наружу лепестки,  
Приоткрывая губы, что дарили вздохи,  
Несдержанно, отчаянно сбиваясь,  
Я, ненавидя и любя, сходил с ума,  
А лепестки так сладко убивали,  
В руках волшебника тонул я,  
В этой ласке  
Весь мир исчез,  
Сорвался в пропасть я в твоих руках.

Ему снилось как он борется с Таносом. Тот использовал против него Перчатку Бесконечности, а Тони летал вокруг и уворачивался от его ударов. Ни один не попал в цель, но и Тони так же не удавалось поразить титана, потому что на нем был всего лишь его старый костюм. Он знал, Танос играет с ним, только не понимал зачем.  
Тони проснулся, а потом снова уснул. Теперь ему снился Титан, только он был другим. Красно-оранжевая поверхность застроена какими-то зданиями причудливой формы. Повсюду развалины. Среди них летает Плащ Стивена и тянет его за собой куда-то. Тони идет за ним.  
Там какой-то полуразрушенное здание похожее на замок. Тони входит в арку и видит Стивена. Он стоит к нему спиной. Плащ возвращается на плечи хозяина и тот поворачивается к нему лицом.  
\- Я не мог прийти сразу, извини. Ты снова видел кошмары?  
\- Да. Я думал о тебе, но заснул не дождавшись. Почему мы здесь?  
\- Это место, где все началось, где я увидел переломный момент. Я достроил его своим воображением.  
Тони заинтересовался.  
\- Почему?  
\- Для тебя оно связано с кошмарами, ужасом, болью и смертью. Я хочу, чтобы было иначе. Здесь я увидел не только множество вариантов поражений и боли, но и надежду. И нашу будущую жизнь. Наш шанс на победу и счастье.  
\- Все равно, здесь ужасно, - поежился Тони.  
\- А вот и нет. Это просто место, такое же, как и остальные. Идем.  
Стивен взял его за руку и предложил пройтись.  
\- Здесь все ненастоящее кроме нас. Я создал это место, просто представив его.  
\- Я не думал, что ты придешь снова. Жаль, что мы можем видеться только так.  
\- Не удержался. Прости. Не стоило.  
Тони вопросительно на него посмотрел.  
\- Ты ведь делал как я советовал?  
\- Да. Я сказал Брюсу.  
\- Я не хотел испортить твое самочувствие. Они снова могут появиться.  
\- Нет смысла в том, чтобы не видеться. Ты и так в моих мыслях постоянно.  
\- Мое присутствие может усилить симптомы. Я думаю, что в ближайшее время мне не стоит появляться в твоих снах.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.  
\- Так надо Тони. Мы должны потерпеть еще немного. После мы сможем быть вместе.  
\- Ты ведь сейчас уйдешь? - взволнованно спросил Тони.  
Ему отчаянно хотелось прикоснуться к Стивену, почувствовать, что все это по-настоящему.  
\- Нет. Не могу отпустить тебя так просто.  
Стивен присел на ступеньки, ведущие вверх. Перед ними располагались странным контрастом с красноватой почвой, зеленеющие клумбы.  
Маг сделал приглашающий жест и Тони сел к нему на колени. Он удивленно смотрел на растения, которые казалось шевелились.  
\- Что это? - спросил он.  
\- Они из другого мира. Здесь когда-то была жизнь, но теперь все обратилось в руины. Часть из этого сейчас выглядит иначе.  
\- Ты придешь еще?  
\- Зависит от твоего состояния. Просто ты должен знать, что я люблю тебя тоже.  
Стивен притянул Тони ближе к себе, так что тот почти лежал на нем, и поцеловал его в шею.  
Он легко прошелся пальцами, очерчивая скулы и скользнул по губам Тони, которые приоткрылись от этой невинной ласки. Стивен продолжал целовать его в шею, а его руки, опустились ниже к груди.  
Рубашка оказалась волшебным образом расстегнута, так что виднелся кружок реактора. Кончики пальцев Стивена задержались возле него, проведя по светящейся поверхности и грубой коже вокруг, а после продолжили спускаться ниже, ласково проводя по бокам и животу, то поднимаясь, то опускаясь вниз в своем танце.  
Одного этого было достаточно, чтобы свести с ума. Тони поддавался его ласкам, выгибаясь назад, закусывая губу от наслаждения, позволяя целовать все, до чего мог дотянуться волшебник.  
Рука Стивена не стесняясь скользнула еще ниже, и Тони почувствовал нарастающую почти болезненную вспышку и не смог уследить за своим дыханием.  
\- Ты прекрасен, я люблю тебя Тони, люблю, люблю, люблю.  
Стивен продолжал говорить эти и подобные слова, а Тони плыл на волнах его голоса, ставшего для него таким нужным, что без него невозможно было дышать в буквальном смысле.  
Тони думал об этих руках ласкающих его, о покрытых шрамами длинных пальцах, от этой мысли было невозможно сдержаться, и Тони позволил себе сорваться в эту пропасть, застонав в руках волшебника, от этой невозможной ласки в мире сна, соединившего их на время.  
После Стивен долго целовал его, когда они лежали на клумбе со странными живыми растениями.  
\- Не хочу тебя отпускать, но так надо.  
\- Я бы тоже хотел сделать тебе приятное, - сказал Тони, забираясь под рубашку Стивена.  
\- Нет, - Стивен опустил его руки, стараясь избежать потерять над собой контроль, он и так подошел к опасной черте, - Иначе сон разобьется. Но не думай, что я не хочу.  
Стивен обнял его, проведя по щеке.  
\- Тебе пора. Зови меня только в самом крайнем случае. И прости, что причиняю так много боли.  
\- Ты не виноват. Я сам хотел. Это было нужно нам обоим.  
\- Поэтому я и пришел вытащить тебя из кошмара хоть ненадолго.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- А теперь спи.  
Стивен поцеловал его и Тони почувствовал, что медленно засыпает, ощущая на губах поцелуй.  
\- Я тебя люблю,- прошептал он.  
Стивен отпустил его, не зная, успеет ли увидеть еще раз. Вероятности могли сложиться не самым лучшим образом. Но он хотел успеть спасти Тони. За Вселенную Маг был спокоен.

***  
Глава 11.  
Любовь в его сердце.

Все сделанное ранее, было впустую.  
Тони проснулся, чувствуя непривычную разрывающую боль в горле и легких, и закашлялся, согнувшись на кровати.  
Синий цветок вырвался на свободу и на нем виднелась алая кровь на прожилках.  
Тони почувствовал, как его охватывает страх. Нет, это был страх не за себя. Это был страх того, что он не успеет.  
Стивен предупреждал его, но он сам настоял на том, чтобы задержаться. И вот, что из этого вышло. Но наряду со страхом, Тони испытывал также еще не прошедшее со сна возбуждение.  
Этого было так мало. Лепестки внутри будто чувствовали фальшь, и отчаянно рвались наружу, заставляя желать невозможного воссоединения, а сердце горело, будто все покрытое, заласканное поцелуями волшебники.  
Тони снова лег на спину чтобы отдышаться. Он помнил сон так ярко в мельчайших подробностях. Значит все было по-настоящему.  
Но видимо разрушить злые чары его цветущей болезни, как в сказке, мог только настоящий поцелуй, а вовсе не сны.  
Цветы приносили ему боль, смешанную с удовольствием, они убивали медленно, мучительно и сладко. Он ненавидел их и любил одновременно за то, что они с ним делали. Тони чувствовал, как сходит с ума по Стивену, но даже не мог к нему прикоснуться в реальности.  
Он приложил ладонь к области реактора, будто пытаясь почувствовать, что происходит внутри. Его сердце любило впервые за долгое время, а может быть даже впервые в жизни, оно трепетало и горело этой нежностью. Он понимал, что ни за что не согласится отказаться от своих чувств, даже если за них умрет, пусть, лишь бы только любить, лишь бы только цвести, и нести внутри свет своей любви, так похожий на солнце или на синие лепестки.  
Он думал о Стивене, думал, даже зная, что нельзя. И все равно не мог отказаться. До самого последнего мгновения, пока он жив, пока сквозь его сердце не проросли цветки. Он зацепился за это чувство как за сияющую нить и не желал больше отпускать.  
Он знал, что должен победить либо умереть. Он не сдастся так просто. Ведь он точно знает, чего хочет.

***  
Глава 12.  
Камень Совершенства.

Тор и Небула вернулись. Прошло полтора месяца.  
Они все-таки нашли Седьмой Камень на одном из космических осколков разрушенного Асгарда. Поиски были долгими и трудными, но они в конце концов смогли отыскать его в космической пустоте.  
Мировое древо было почти разрушено. Но Тор верил, что оно восстановится со временем. Может пройти много тысяч лет. Он и Небула нашли Седьмой Камень Совершенства в самом его основании. Раньше этот кристалл света питал магией весь Асгард. Бог Грома и не думал, что эти легенды могут быть правдой. Теперь без Камня Древо может погибнуть. Но у Тора не было выбора, и он забрал Камень на время, обещая вернуть на место, когда только сможет.

***

Тони снова заперся в мастерской. Изредка он пускал к себе Брюса. От встреч с другом ему становилось чуть лучше, но с каждым разом Брюсу было все труднее поддерживать позитивный настрой. И в конце концов Тони отказался его мучить, решив остаться в одиночестве. Так ему легче работалось.  
Искусственный Интеллект оповестил Тони о прибытии Тора и Небулы.  
\- Мистер Одинсон спустится к вам через пару минут.  
\- Как я выгляжу?  
\- Ужасно сэр. Вы не спали уже двое суток. В вашем состоянии это опасно,- заботливо и чуть обеспокоенно оповестила Пятница.  
\- Ничего, я в порядке. Дубина прибери здесь все быстро.  
Робот принялся убирать со стола платки со следами крови и разбросанные лепестки.  
Вернувшийся Тор застал Тони не в лучшем состоянии.  
\- Здравствуй Тони. К чему такой потрепанный вид? - поприветствовал зашедший Тор.  
Тони был рад увидеть его широкую улыбку.  
Тор хотел приобнять его, но Тони быстро выпутался из объятий,  
\- Ай-ай здоровяк. Ты меня раздавишь. Но я тоже тебе рад. Давай без рук, хорошо?  
\- Как скажешь. Давно не виделись.  
Тор отметил еще у двери как плохо выглядит Тони. Темные круги под глазами, будто он не спал неделю, бледный и болезненный вид. Что с ним стало? Но Тор решил пока не развивать тему. Будет время и они поговорят.  
\- Давай сразу к делу, - поторопил громовержца Тони.  
\- Мы его нашли. Седьмой Камень. Он существует.  
\- Вот как? Покажи.  
\- Да, да.  
Тор достал из кармана небольшую шкатулку и поставил ее на стол.  
\- Только осторожно. Не прикасайся к Камню.  
\- Само собой.  
Тони подошел ближе и аккуратно открыл крышку. На дне шкатулки лежал Камень Бесконечности непередаваемой красоты, как подсвеченный изнутри бриллиант он светился, испуская лучи света во все стороны.  
\- Как будто у звезды откололи кусок.  
\- Это Камень Совершенства. Самый главный из Камней Бесконечности.  
Тони хотел провести по нему пальцем, прикоснуться. Но в последний момент отдернул руку и передумал.  
\- Лучше пока мне его не касаться.  
\- Это может быть смертельно, - заметил Тор.  
\- Но не для меня. Я его будущий Хранитель.  
\- Вот как? Я чего-то не знаю? - удивился Тор.  
\- С тех пор как вы улетели, мы стали искать будущего Хранителя. Но долго искать не пришлось. В конечном итоге все началось с меня и со слов Верховного Мага. Он рассказал мне.  
\- Но как?  
\- Ты его знаешь. Он всегда является в последний момент. Это была астральная проекция. Мы встретились, и он рассказал.  
\- Значит у нас есть надежда?  
\- Есть. Но нам нужно выковать свою Перчатку Бесконечности.  
\- И что для этого нужно?  
\- У тебя вроде остался тот материал Уру?  
\- Да. Я захватил немного с Нидавеллира. Только нужна высокая температура как в ядре звезды чтобы его расплавить.  
\- Ясно. Мы с Брюсом найдем способ. Нам нужно еще немного времени. Виртуальный прототип уже готов и дело за малым.  
\- Это очень хорошая новость Тони. Если будет нужна моя помощь, зови. А пока я схожу за материалом.  
\- Да. Приступим прямо сегодня.

***  
Глава 13.  
Красное на синем.

Красное на синем.

Слишком много  
Красного на синем,  
Краска будто алая  
В воде взметнулась.  
Я смотрю на этот алый,  
Словно в бездну.  
Лепестки плывут,  
Любовь из сердца  
Вырвана.  
Но не освобожусь,  
Пока меня ты не коснешься.

Когда Тор ушел, Тони отправился в ванную и присел, оседая у стенки, переводя дыхание. Он изо всех сил старался сдержать очередной приступ.  
За эти две недели маг ни разу не снился ему, как бы Тони его не звал.  
Ему становилось все хуже. Он постоянно думал о Стивене. Но они пока не могли коснуться друг друга, чтобы реализовать свою любовь и разрушить злые чары цветочной болезни.  
А лепестки убивали медленно, но неотвратимо.  
Это было похоже на злую сказку, в ней существовало чудовище, монстр, которого нужно было победить.  
А волшебный поцелуй вовсе не гарантировал исцеление, ведь могло быть уже слишком поздно.  
Слезы душили Тони на полу в ванной, лепестки душили изнутри. Красное на синем, слишком много красного. Алые капли на пальцах и на цветах. Если бы он мог плакать кровью, он бы плакал, но он уже привык воспринимать слезы как воду, даже свои.  
И почему-то именно сейчас на полпути к победе, которая будет и жертвой и уплатой его долга всему миру, почему-то именно сейчас, ему так сильно хотелось снова почувствовать себя живым.  
Он думал, что возможно не выживет и для него в этой истории один конец. Его любовь не была безответна, но какие-то дурацкие законы мироздания требовали следовать волшебному ритуалу.  
Брюс все твердил об операции, но Тони решил от нее отказаться. Он знал, что если послушает, то Камень Совершенства его не признает. Зачем такому великому артефакту бесчувственный робот. И Тони решил оставить все как есть, даже если придется в итоге пожертвовать жизнью, он пожертвует, потому что так правильно, так нужно ради половины Вселенной.  
И если загробный мир существует, там его будет ждать Стивен. Они все равно будут вместе. Не важно где, здесь или там. Все неважно, когда любишь. А он любил. Может впервые в жизни так сильно, так нежно, что готов отдать всего себя этому невозможному волшебнику. Может впервые в жизни кого-то похожего, кто его понимает, как самого себя. И они вечно будут загадкой друг для друга. Наука и Магия.  
Но Тони пообещал себе, что он разгадает.

***  
Глава 14.  
Не тот, кто вам нужен.

Цветы все цвели внутри, их становилось все больше. Тони уже выплевывал целые веточки с множеством чашевидных цветов.  
\- Пятница, я не спрашивал, но что это? Ты можешь определить вид?  
\- Да Тони, могу. Это жакаранда. Обычно цветет фиолетовым цветом, но эти цветки синие, в природе таких нет. Такой цвет растения приобретают в сумерках при слабом освещении.  
\- Такие цветы растут в Непале?  
\- Да сэр, как вы узнали?  
\- Кажется моя половинка там бывала. Тот, в кого меня угораздило влюбиться.  
\- Вы про Доктора Стрэнджа?  
\- Да. Ты все про меня знаешь.  
\- Я ваш друг и должна замечать все. Вам нужно сейчас отдохнуть.  
\- Да я знаю. Но не могу. Сон не идет.  
\- Может вам почитать? Или желаете послушать музыку Тони?  
\- Спасибо. Чуть позже. Покажи мне что происходит в городе и вообще в мире. Хочу взглянуть. Может где-то нужна моя помощь.  
\- Судя по вашему состоянию, вам нельзя сейчас участвовать в миссиях.  
\- Пятница, не будь как Пеппер. Я все равно все узнаю, но уже без тебя. Лучше тебе быть в курсе. Иначе я включу самостоятельное управление костюма и улечу куда-нибудь.  
\- Так уж и быть сэр, но будьте осторожны. Если бы я могла испытывать эмоции, я бы за вас переживала.  
\- Ты задумывалась как эмоциональный интеллект- помощник и вопросно-ответная система.  
\- Все верно. В последнее время вы добавили мне больше человечности.  
\- Иногда жалею об этом. Ты иногда ведешь себя как мамочка.  
\- Я просто забочусь о вас. У вас ведь никого нет.  
\- Не начинай.  
\- Можете просмотреть новости сэр.  
\- Отобразить на экран.  
Тони пролистал ленту, убирая то что ненужной и оставив самое интересное.  
\- Старый склад с экстремисом, остатки оружия от продаж Обадайи на стороне. Думаю, этим может заняться щит. Передай им. Я не знал, что дело не до конца закрыто.  
\- Майя Хансен поселилась разработками с другим ученым.  
\- Я уже понял, он не знает с чем связался. Надо это остановить. Его ведь хотят выпустить как лекарство?  
\- Именно так.  
\- И вот, оно началось снова. Что ж, готовь костюм, я полетел. Ты знаешь, что делать если я не вернусь, когда запланировал.  
\- Как пожелаете. Но не забывайте о вашей основной миссии.  
\- Не забуду. Мне просто надо подумать и о чем-то еще.  
\- Понимаю. Удачи. 

***

Все было замечательно. Миссия прошла успешно. Склад с остатками экстремиса был уничтожен вместе с разработками.  
Тони вернулся в башню и свернул костюм, идя по сборочной площадке, которую решил сохранить если понадобятся старые модели костюмов железного человека на случай если с нано- броней что то случится.  
Он почувствовал себя хуже.  
\- Я должен был полететь. Кто бы это сделал, не привлекая внимания?  
\- Я рада что вы вернулись,- откликнулась Пятница.  
\- Спасибо. Не могла бы ты позволить мне побыть одному примерно полчаса?  
Пятница послушно отключилась.  
Тони было паршиво как никогда. Он держался из последних сил.  
Ввалившись в комнату он упал на пол на колени. У него начался невыносимый кашель. Ветки больно обдирали горло и жгли легкие. Такого с ним еще не было. Кое как он добрался до ванной. Он кашлял и кашлял, забрызгивая большую чашу кровью, а она все текла, перекрывая собой синий цвет лепестков.  
Тони показалось что он умрет, что это происходит сейчас. Было страшно. Чувство глубокого отчаяния овладело им, он думал, что не успел сделать то, что должен был.  
С другой стороны он не жалел о сегодняшней миссии, ведь сотни людей были спасены.  
"Я не тот кто вам нужен. Я спас их, но не могу вернуть тех, кто растворился. Я не герой. Боже. Простите меня."- Эти мысли посетили его, когда он сотрясаясь на полу и истекая кровью погружался в забытье.  
А потом наступила темнота. 

*** 

Очнулся он уже на кровати. Кто-то тряс его за плечо.  
\- Тони, очнись. Ты слышишь меня?  
Брюс. Кто же еще. Тони открыл глаза и сфокусировался взгляд на обеспокоенном лице доктора Беннера.  
\- Пятница вызвала меня, когда обнаружила, что ты не подаешь признаков жизни.  
\- Ты не делал мне искусственное дыхание? Не трогал реактор? - Тони попробовал свою старую шутку, которую использовал на Капитане Америка.  
\- Тони, конечно нет.  
\- Я рад.  
\- Но сделал бы, если бы потребовалось. Ты ведь мог погибнуть. Больше никогда, никогда не отключай Пятницу, пообещай мне.  
\- Обещаю, - слабо проговорил Тони.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Все болит.  
\- Я что ни будь придумаю.  
\- Спасибо, Брюс.  
\- Нам надо быть рядом. Помнишь ты говорил, что лепесткам нужна любовь.  
\- Брюс, я просто не могу так с тобой. Я боюсь, что у тебя появятся чувства ко мне. Я не хочу ранить еще и тебя. Только это я, судя по всему, и умею.  
\- Поэтому ты меня избегаешь?  
\- Да. Не хочу портить тебе жизнь.  
\- Тони, я люблю тебя как друга. Но у меня есть Наташа.  
\- Знаю. Но вдруг ты такой же полиаморный как и я?  
\- Нет, ты можешь быть спокоен. Я однолюб.  
Брюс улыбнулся Тони.  
\- Ты будешь в порядке, я обещаю.  
\- Верю. Ты же доктор. Так ты сказал, что любишь меня?  
\- Ты на втором месте после Нат.  
\- Это немало. Я тоже тебя люблю. Обнимемся?  
\- Не сейчас, ты ведь весь в крови.  
\- Да, точно. Надо переодеться и умыться, и потом я тебя обниму.  
\- Конечно. Приходи ко мне в лабораторию. Я помогу чем смогу.  
\- Любовью и печеньками, - сказал Тони, поднимаясь чтобы пойти умыться.  
\- Все что угодно, лишь бы ты был счастлив.  
\- Брюс, ты знаешь, что ты лучший из друзей?  
\- Ты никогда не говорил, но мне приятно.  
\- Говорю сейчас. Может больше не будет возможности.  
\- Мы сделаем все, чтобы она была.

***  
Глава 15.  
Вечер историй.

Через неделю подготовки Тони, Брюс, Тор и Эрик Селвиг совместными усилиями отлили Перчатку Бесконечности, адаптированную к костюму Железного Человека.  
Тони удалось встроить ее в костюм, и он не без гордости осматривал этот шедевр совместного творчества стоя рядом. Главным образом потому что был удивлен тем, что город не взлетел на воздух от применения таких мощностей.  
Эрик ушел из мастерской, когда его помощь больше не требовалась, пожелав удачи Тони и Мстителям.  
Они остались втроем.  
\- Ты не хочешь прикоснуться чтобы убедиться? - Спросил Тор не удержавшись.  
\- Нет. Я полностью уверен, что она рабочая. Проверю в процессе.  
\- Почему?  
Брюс понимающе посмотрел на Тони.  
Тони решил, что пора сказать правду еще одному человеку. Человеку, который проделал огромный путь ради него и был одним из его близких друзей, а вернее стал за все то время, проведенное в одной команде.  
\- Тор, - начал Тони, - Как ты думаешь, почему я не покидаю мастерскую?  
Лицо Бога Грома помрачнело, он знал, что не услышит ничего хорошего.  
\- Так ты расскажешь в чем дело?  
\- Да. Пока знает только Брюс. Но не имеет смысла скрывать больше. Я не вернусь. Потому что с тех пор как вы улетели в разрушенный Асгард, я заразился редкой болезнью и борюсь за каждый свой день.  
\- Да что за болезнь такая?  
\- Ее еще называют цветочной болезнью. Может ты слышал?  
\- Да, слышал. Не повезло тебе. Не ожидал, что с тобой случится подобное.  
\- Я не сразу понял, что происходит. В общем, теперь ты знаешь. Я просто хотел поделиться. Даже когда я надену костюм, Камень коснется моей кожи ровно в тот момент, когда я вступлю в бой, и это ответ на твой вопрос.  
\- Мне так жаль, - с грустью произнес Тор.  
\- Не хотел тебя расстраивать. Но пообещай никому не говорить. Сегодня я выйду, и мы устроим вечеринку. Отпразднуем. Да. Мы это смогли. Теперь у нас есть возможность победить. Просто тихо посидим в семейном кругу. А завтра будем сражаться.  
\- Я уверен это будет славная битва.  
Тор ободряюще улыбнулся.  
\- Ты славный воин Тони. Мы все в тебя верим.  
\- Постарайтесь не грустить, когда меня не станет.  
Тор не выдержал и обнял его.  
\- Иди сюда. Ты уже мне как брат.  
А после была вечеринка и вечер историй. Вспоминали славные деньки. Тор и Брюс вынуждали всех рассказывать самые интересные и смешные моменты. И хотя веселиться в такую пору было сложно, казалось Тони было все нипочем, и он смеялся больше всех, заражая остатки Мстителей своим хорошим настроением, будто стараясь удивить своим весельем и добротой, окружить каждого заботой и вниманием. На самом деле он решил так со всеми проститься. Время от времени он ловил на себе обеспокоенные взгляды, но вскоре все расслабились, разве что кроме Наташи. Казалось она поняла что-то, но решила не вмешиваться.  
Тони ушел пораньше и поднялся на крышу.  
Завтра все решится. Он думал где ему лучше сразиться с Таносом. И решил отправиться туда, где никто не пострадает. Конечно у него были сомнения насчет этого.  
Тони чувствовал страх не справится с Камнем Совершенства, что он потребует от него куда большего, чем он способен ему дать.  
"Кто я такой для таких сил, я ведь просто человек, и я уже умираю. Смогу ли я поймать последний миг победы и выстоять? Смогу ли сделать что нужно? И если не я, то кто тогда?"

***  
Глава 16.  
Бездонное небо на диком берегу.

Во сне ты сказал мне, что тебе действительно все равно.  
Во сне ты сказал мне, что это любовь, которая не может сравниться  
Так держи меня, держи меня, держи меня и никогда не отпускай меня

Во сне ты сказал мне, что это любовь, которая не может сравниться  
Во сне ты сказал мне, что это любовь, которую ты хочешь разделить  
Так держи меня, держи меня, держи меня и никогда не отпускай меня

Кажется, что мечты иногда заставляют поверить  
Но теперь я знаю, что они настоящие  
Ибо во сне ты сказал, что любишь меня  
И на самом деле ты меня любишь, люби меня тоже.

Теперь мои мечты сбылись, я так же счастлив, как может быть  
Потому что я знаю, в моем сердце, ты не возьмешь эту любовь от меня  
Так держи меня, держи меня, держи меня и никогда не отпускай меня

Кажется, что мечты иногда заставляют поверить  
Но теперь я знаю, что они настоящие  
Ибо во сне ты сказал, что любишь меня  
И на самом деле ты меня любишь, люби меня тоже

Теперь мои мечты сбылись, я так же счастлив, как может быть  
Потому что я знаю, в моем сердце, ты не возьмешь эту любовь от меня  
Так держи меня, держи меня, держи меня и никогда не отпускай меня 

Песня "In my dreams". Robert Downey Jr.

В эту ночь он снова звал Стивена, и Маг пришел к нему.  
Тони проснулся, услышав шум набегающих волн. Он приподнялся и огляделся. Он был на море.  
Светило солнце. Влажная галька блестела в лучах и брызгах воды, набегающих волнами. Пахло морской водой.  
\- Решил сменить обстановку? - спросил он подходящего к нему мужчину.  
\- Привет, как видишь,- поприветствовал тот, - Я не мог не прийти сегодня. Эта ночь особенная. А завтра особенный день.  
Стивен сел рядом с Тони на песок.  
\- Извини, что не приходил так долго. Я опасался за твое самочувствие. Уже почти два месяца прошло.  
\- Вонг сказал мне недолго осталось.  
\- Знаю.  
\- Стивен,- Тони сжал его руку, - Если я завтра умру, ты будешь со мной?  
\- Всегда.  
Стивен смотрел на Тони своими серьезными грустными глазами, на дне которых плескалась невыразимая нежность и боль.  
Он все понимал. Было бессмысленно утешать.  
\- Я побуду с тобой сегодня. Я все тянул, не хотел делать больно. Не хотел, чтобы стало хуже. Они ведь выходят с кровью, и ты уже терял сознание?  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Я наблюдал. Но никогда не подходил близко, чтобы лепестки меня не почувствовали. Ты знаешь, я никогда тебя не покину. Я буду рядом наблюдать за битвой завтра. Ты должен мне верить. Тони, ты справишься. Я помогу тебе как только смогу.  
\- Ты же знаешь, я не верю в счастливые концы.  
\- Знаю. И поэтому я помогу тебе сейчас. Просто доверься мне.  
Стивен подтолкнул Тони на песок, и он лег, глядя в бездонное синее небо с легкими перистыми облачками.  
Стивен наклонился вперед и стал вычерчивать какие-то символы над телом Тони. Знаки из тонких оранжевых линий выходили из дрожащих пальцев чародея и оплетали со всех сторон.  
Наконец Стивен положил руку над сердцем Тони и тот почувствовал, что ему стало легче дышать.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - спросил Тони.  
\- Это защита, чтобы ты смог выдержать энергию Камня с наименьшими последствиями для тебя. Хотя я не уверен, что это поможет. Ведь я сам не смог бы удержать такую силу.  
\- Смог бы.  
\- Я так не думаю Тони. У каждого Камня Бесконечности свой Хранитель. Завтра все решится. Все должно закончиться там, где началось, на Титане. Ты должен отправиться туда один. Танос явится туда, он не сможет противиться зову Седьмого Камня.  
\- Это самый ужасный план, что я слышал.  
\- Но другого у нас нет. Все произошедшие было призвано сделать тебя сильнее. Заставить бороться, не опустить руки. Ты ведь не сдашься?  
\- Нет, никогда.  
Стивен опустился рядом, поставив локти по бокам и глядя Тони в глаза.  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Маг наклонился и поцеловал Тони в область сердца, а после в губы. Руки сами расстегнули рубашку и молнию на штанах.  
Тони притянул Стивена в свои объятия, не желая его отпускать.  
\- Это все, что я хотел услышать.  
Стивен целовал его всего, покрывая легкими поцелуями тело, опускаясь вниз, а Тони все смотрел в бездонное синее небо на бегущие облака, не думая ни о чем, кроме губ Стивена, зарываясь руками в волосы чародея.  
Брызги воды покрыли их, а шум волн заглушал несдержанные стоны, когда Тони выгибался в изломанных руках, держащих его за бедра, шепча сорвавшимся голосом " я люблю тебя" и его имя.  
После они долго лежали и целовались. Весь мир был не важен сейчас. Сейчас только их единение имело значение на этом райском диком берегу.  
Стивен отпустил его, так было нужно.  
\- Спи, - прошептал он снова нежно целуя в губы.  
И Тони уснул на этот раз без сновидений.

***  
Глава 17.  
Ставший солнцем.

Любовь что тонула в слезах.  
Любовь что тонула  
В слезах и осколках,  
В пепле по ветру летящем -  
Синий на красном  
На красной планете,  
Красный на синем -  
Кровавые капли.  
Я ухожу и ни с кем  
Не прощаюсь,  
Я ухожу, может  
Стану я солнцем.  
Я все верну,  
Может стану я богом,  
Ты не грусти,  
Что с тобою был мало. 

Сны всегда заканчиваются, какими бы прекрасными они не были.  
Уже проснувшись, Тони знал, что надо делать. Но сначала надо было приготовиться. Он отправился в ванную и встал под прохладные струи. Ему было немного страшно думать о возвращении на Титан, но в то же время его не отпускало воспоминание о произошедшем ночью. Странно, но в мире сна ощущения нисколько не менее реальны чем в физическом. Возбуждение после сна все еще ощущалось. Тони подумал о том, чем они там занимались уже вторую ночь, и его бледная кожа покрылась смущенным румянцем.  
Он просто не ожидал, что у них со Стивеном все случится так быстро, но нисколько об этом не жалел, ведь кто знает, смогут ли они встретиться в реальности уже в живую. Ведь времени осталось так мало. Тони сделал воду холоднее. Нужно было хоть как-то прийти в себя.  
Наконец, он вышел и стал вытираться. Протянувшись за одеждой он почувствовал, что не хватает воздуха. Видимо, последствия этой ночи все же настигли его, хоть Стивен и старался помочь своими заклинаниями.  
Тони ухватился за края ванной и стал кашлять, лоб покрылся холодным потом, а легкие и горло горели. Снова он держал в руках лепестки покрытые кровью. Их было много и очень много крови. Тони выплюнул остатки крови в ванную, вода тут же окрасилась будто в нее щедро разлили алую краску, а синие лепестки плавали на ее поверхности. По краям они казались засохшими, но не утратили красоты.  
Тони стоял и смотрел, будто вглядываться в бездну. Он удивился как не потерял сознание. Страх снова сжал пальцы у него на горле. Страх не за себя или свою жизнь, а за то, что он не справится с возложенной на него миссией. То, что он затеял было крайне опасно. Сегодня, только сегодня ему нужно было хорошо себя чувствовать. В последний раз, а потом будь что будет. Сколько мгновений еще осталось, чтобы иметь возможность дышать, а потом он сам станет частью этой бездны, раствориться в ней полностью где-то на чужой планете.  
Нет, он не надеялся даже вернуться, это было глупо, он просто хотел все исправить, починить расколотый на две части мир.  
Тони оделся в привычный спортивный костюм, который одевал под броню и направился на кухню чтобы что- то перекусить. Измученное тело почему-то попросило еды, хотя он больше недели ничего не мог есть, разве что только кофе.  
\- Пятница? - позвал он. - Готов ли временный антидот? - спросил он, включая кофеварку.  
\- Да сэр, но я бы не рекомендовала его применять. После вам будет очень плохо. Гораздо хуже, чем обычно.  
\- Все равно приготовь и доставь его сюда. Это билет в один конец. Прости. Так к тебе привык, что больно прощаться. Ты же мой лучший друг. Я тебя создал. И Джарвис тоже.  
\- Спасибо, Тони, - голос Пятницы наполнился теплом. ИИ назвала его по имени. Она так делала, когда волновалась особенно сильно, или была тронута заботой своего хозяина. Тони проектировал ее не просто как машину, но и наделил ее базовыми эмоциями и самостоятельностью.  
\- Сколько у меня будет времени, когда я его приму? - спросил он.  
Пока Пятница отвечала, он сделал бутерброды и с чашкой отправился к столу.  
\- Все зависит от того, как вы будете использовать Перчатку Бесконечности. По моим подсчетам у вас будет два часа. В худшем случае полчаса - час.  
\- Мне будет нужно два раза открыть портал. Ты можешь оповестить команду о моем местонахождении, а именно Тора и Небулу, когда я буду на Титане?  
\- Когда мне это сделать?  
\- Думаю, лучше подождать пару часов.  
\- Хорошо, мистер Старк, вам нужно что-нибудь еще?  
\- Да. Ты приготовила документы, которые я просил?  
\- Да. Все уже готово.  
\- Хорошо.  
Тони позавтракал и отправился на сборочную площадку наверху башни. Там его ждала последняя часть костюма.  
На постаменте из металла и пластика лежала Перчатка Бесконечности, блестя единственным Камнем.  
\- Ну вот и все. Мне пора. Пятница оповести всех о моем отбытии, как я покину башню. Пусть не идут за мной.  
Домашний дрон доставил антидот и Тони взял его, но пока решил не колоть. - Последнее желание, сэр? - спросила Пятница.  
\- Знаешь, было бы неплохо слетать на мой любимый пляж в Малибу. Сделаю это там. Хочу быть один.  
\- Хороший выбор. Желаю вам удачи.  
И голос Пятницы затих.  
Тони подошел к постаменту и надел Перчатку Бесконечности на руку, не активируя. Еще было не время. Нажав на центр нано-реактора, он собрал костюм и вылетел из башни.  
Когда он добрался до пляжа, начинался рассвет. Горизонт окрасился в нежно-розовый оттенок.  
Волны тяжело набегали на берег, море штормило. Пенные брызги высоко взлетали вверх и шумно опадали водяной пеной. Каменистый пляж с крупными валунами за долгие годы стал привычным зрелищем.  
Тони иногда гулял здесь или занимался серфингом, хотя об этом его увлечении мало кто знал. С появлением брони, он совсем осмелел и катался даже в самый жуткий шторм, зная, что он в полной безопасности.  
Почему ему вдруг так захотелось на пляж?  
"Видимо, это так сон повлиял," - подумал Тони.  
Когда солнце начало показываться над горизонтом, он решил, что пора.  
Он вколол себе в шею антидот, поморщившись от боли. Не хотелось, чтобы приступ застал его в самый ответственный момент.  
Солнце всходило в этот момент, а Тони стоял и смотрел. Ему хотелось стоять так вечно и смотреть на солнце и его нежные розоватые лучи. Может быть, он видел его в последний раз. Тони не знал, правильно ли он поступает. Действительно ли он избранный, и может ли он им стать только лишь приняв это решение и взяв на себя ответственность.  
Как может быть так, чтобы сам Камень Совершенства его выбрал? Как он, человек с огромным списком недостатков и проблем может им быть? Ведь разве он совершенен? Кто он такой чтобы так считать?  
Но выбора у него не было. Он просто верил тому, что говорил ему Стивен. Когда свет стал уже слишком ярким, чтобы смотреть не моргая, Тони все же решился открыть тонкую перегородку, защищавшую его кожу от соприкосновения с Камнем.  
\- Ты можешь забрать все, даже мою жизнь, только дай мне победить его и всех спасти, вернуть половину Вселенной назад, - сказал Тони, обращаясь к Перчатке или к тому, что было разумом Камня, - А потом делай что хочешь, я буду твоим.  
Может впервые в жизни, Тони был настолько искренним, он обратился к лучшей части себя, он и сам в этот момент почувствовал себя навечно чистым и навсегда прощенным.  
Свет, подобный солнцу, пронзил каждую его клеточку, он колол как иглы, а по всей коже будто прошлись разряды молний.  
Он неожиданности Тони упал на одно колено, пытаясь подавить крик. Его сознание оказалось в каком-то месте.  
Что-то или кто-то ответило ему. - То, что произошло было задумано как испытание.  
\- Кто ты? - спросил Тони, пытаясь разглядеть источник голоса в ослепительном сиянии.  
\- Я - это Все. Вы называете меня Творцом, но у меня много имен.  
\- Помоги мне вернуть все назад. Спаси этот мир.  
\- Ты так этого хочешь, что готов отдать все? Но ты ведь человек, а мне ничего не нужно.  
\- Прошу тебя. Он разрушает твое творение, а ты бездействуешь?  
\- Я ждал тебя, чтобы ты стал моим сосудом. Но не могу тебе обещать, что ты выживешь. Вместе мы остановимся Таноса.  
\- Хорошо. Я прошу тебя об этом. Только об этом.  
\- Я вижу твои намерения чисты. Мне не нравится, что недостойный владеет Камнями Силы - моими орудиями в управлении Вселенной.  
"Ну боги часто разбрасывают свои инструменты, а кто-то находит,"- подумал Тони.  
Бог усмехнулся, уловив мысль смертного.  
"Забавный"- подумал он в ответ.  
\- Ты не перестанешь быть собой, не бойся. Просто будешь знать, что делать. Доверься мне. Сияние приблизилось.  
\- Я доверяю тебе.  
Тони прикрыл глаза, и оно охватило его подобно солнцу.  
Тони показалось что его сознание изменилось, будто в нем сейчас была целая Вселенная с вращающимися галактиками и мирами. Боли больше не было, хотя Тони ожидал ее. Он почувствовал тепло и покой. Это было странно.  
"На Титан," - подумал он и тут же оказался там.  
Если внутри него и присутствовало божество, оно ничем не выдавало своего присутствия соблюдая личные границы.  
Тони снова удивился этому и мысленно поблагодарил.  
"Вот он какой, режим бога."  
Он испытал чувство восторга. Перчатка Бесконечности подчинилась ему. Теперь он был уверен, что все получится. Не важно, какую цену придется заплатить. Он был готов к любому исходу для себя. Открытие портала отозвалось болью в легких, как Стрэндж предупреждал его.  
\- Пусть Танос окажется здесь, - приказал Тони.  
Перчатка снова послушалась открывая портал. Из него шагнул Танос. Он удивленно посмотрел на смертного посмевшего бросить ему вызов.  
\- Старк? Снова ты? Зря я тебя тогда не убил, - сказал он ступая на Титан. Вокруг них раскинулся красно-оранжевый каменистый пейзаж. Они оказались на свободном пространстве.  
Тони заметил, что вокруг находились скалистые выступы, за которые можно было спрятаться. Танос сделал шаг вперед.  
\- Седьмой Камень. Я искал его. Ты опередил меня. Что ж, так даже лучше.  
\- Я предлагаю сразиться. Если победишь, получишь его.  
\- А если проиграю?  
\- Тогда Вселенная вернется на место. А ты станешь единственным обитателем Камня Души.  
\- Этот вариант я не учел.  
\- Ну такое иногда бывает.  
Тони закрыл лицо шлемом предугадывая удар.  
Танос напал первым. Он ударил на пробу чистой силой. В пространстве с гулом будто пролетело что-то тяжелое, но ударилось и разбилось о невидимый барьер вокруг тела Тони.  
Железный Человек взлетел вверх уворачиваясь за скальными выступами, которые то и дело разбивались от ударов Таноса.  
Танос решив застать его врасплох, воспользовался Камнем Времени, но он не подействовал, потому что на Тони был Камень с аналогичными свойствами. Он мог проникнуть с помощью Камня Совершенства внутрь остальных Камней и подчинить их изнутри.  
Наконец, Тони надоело играть в прятки и он ударил выпустив луч света, связавший Перчатку Таноса и все шесть ее Камней, вынуждая Камень Души раскрыться и выпустить все захваченные души. Те сразу устремились на волю, быстро покидая Камень и материализуясь в разных точках пространства, где ранее исчезли. На лице Таноса был написан шок, но он ничего не мог сделать. Еще одним движением Тони сорвал с его руки Перчатку.  
И когда Камень Души оказался почти пуст, он отправил в него самого Таноса, который смотрел на него с непередаваемым ужасом. Тони с удовольствием отметил это как самое классное зрелище в череде побед и пообещал себе сделать скриншот с видео, которое записывал его костюм в режиме реального времени, чтобы разослать всем Мстителям. Изначально Тони хотел убить Таноса, но потом решил пощадить. Он даже не знал откуда в нем такое сочувствие к злодею. Просто он вспомнил Гамору и то, что в том было единственное хорошее, за что стоило того пожалеть, хотя вечное заключение вряд ли было милостью. Танос, пусть и с благими намерениями совершил огромную ошибку, пытаясь с помощью зла сделать добро. Тони не смог бы жить в таком мире, где кто-то заплатил бы за него своей жизнью, уйдя в пустоту как лишний. Просто как трата ресурсов. Это ведь были люди. Всегда есть другой путь. А Танос этого не понимал.  
"Ты теперь навсегда - единственный обитатель Камня Души. Там ты не причинишь никому вреда. И это наказание похуже чем смерть."  
По мере освобождения всех душ, боль становилась сильнее, Тони почувствовал, как приближается очередной приступ.  
Танос внутри Камня Душ сопротивлялся, но Тони не пускал его назад. Тот мог только наблюдать, как другие его покидают, а он остается там коротать долгие сотни лет без единого шанса вернуться. И это было самым ужасным для него.  
Тони заметил, что рядом появились все, кто исчез на Титане. Мысленным усилием он отправил их на Землю. Его сейчас интересовал один человек, который появился последним, собравшись из частиц пепла, пепла, который причинил так много боли и горечи, забрав половину всех, кто был дорог. Стивен Стрэндж стоял перед ним живой, как будто не веря в случившееся.  
\- Мы победили, - сказал Тони, - Прости что...  
А потом начался приступ. Тони, падая сорвал Перчатку. Она стала невыносимо жечь руку.  
Стивен подбежал к нему подхватывая и не давая упасть. Поддерживая того, пока Тони кашлял. Было так много лепестков и так много крови.  
\- Тони, нет. Я люблю тебя. Только не сейчас. Посмотри на меня, я здесь с тобой. Не умирай, слышишь.  
Но Тони уже не слышал. Он больше не шевелился.  
Стивен перевернул его и положил на землю. Руки Стивена дрожали коснувшись его бледного лица, на губах и подбородке Тони была кровь почти черного цвета.  
Стивен почувствовал страх, страх, что теряет его даже не успев толком обрести. Он знал - Тони умирает. Маг по привычке заставил себя успокоиться как делал не раз, будучи в самых ужасных ситуациях.  
Он огляделся по сторонам в поисках Камней. По очереди, с помощью магии, он вытащил их из вместилищ и соединил все семь воедино. Камни Бесконечности взлетели в воздух в форме шестиконечной звезды и засветились разными цветами. В центре сияющим белым светился Камень Совершенства. Стивен прикрыл глаза от яркого белого света, заливавшего все пространство вокруг.  
Через несколько мгновений перед ним оказалось сияющее существо.  
\- Ты освободил меня, - произнесло оно голосом, похожим на отзвуки грозы.  
\- Нет это сделал Тони. Но теперь он умирает. Ты можешь ему помочь?  
\- Я не обещал, что он выживет будучи мои сосудом. Это было опасно. Я предупреждал.  
\- Но ведь ты это можешь.  
\- Могу. Зачем он тебе?  
\- Я люблю его. А он любит меня.  
\- Так это было ради любви?  
\- Нет. Любой из нас был готов отдать жизнь, чтобы спасти половину Вселенной. Любовь к миру важнее любви к друг другу. И мы это понимаем.  
\- Ты мудр, Стивен Стрэндж. Я это ценю. Я не планировал забирать его жизнь. Человек мне симпатичен. В нем что-то есть, раз он заставил меня смеяться. Я верну его с одним условием.  
\- Каким?  
\- Ты навечно Верховный Маг Земли.  
\- Согласен.  
\- Ты не будешь умирать. Я так решил.  
\- А он? - Это зависит от тебя, если он тебе так сильно нужен.  
\- Что будет с Камнями?  
\- Шесть останутся здесь. На Земле есть еще четыре Хранителя. Найди их. Двое из них сейчас на Титане. Стивен удивился, услышав это.  
\- Да. Все верно. Его - Камень Реальности, я так решил. Он будет хорошим Хранителем. А с тобой останется Камень Времени.  
\- А Камень Совершенства?  
\- Он будет со мной. Потому что он - мое физическое воплощение.  
\- Куда ты отправишься?  
\- Исправлять совершенное Таносом и его слугами.  
\- А что будет с ним?  
\- Я сотру ему память и отправлю в один из далеких малых миров. Не сразу. Пусть посидит и подумает так долго, сколько будет нужно для его исправления.  
\- Почему ты не убил его?  
\- Он может быть полезен в будущем, пусть тебе сейчас этого не понять, не смотря на твою мудрость.  
Стивен был ошеломлен таким ответом. Первым импульсом всех тех, кто пострадал от Таноса, было желание немедленно его убить, желательно наиболее мучительным способом. И Стивен не понимал почему, то есть он хотел понять. Как ни странно, спустя столько времени, ненависть спала, и не хотелось впускать в себя подобные чувства, даже если это и казалось справедливым.  
Существо протянуло Стивену Шесть Камней, и он взял их, окутав оболочкой магии и не прикасаясь.  
\- Это тебя не ослабит? - спросил Стивен, принимая их.  
\- Нет, - ответило Божество.  
\- Но ведь отдавая их, ты отказываешься от собственной целостности. Ты ведь Немезида, я прав?  
\- Да, это одно из моих имен. Просто ты не знаешь всей моей силы и ее источников. Камни - всего лишь инструменты, но не сама сила. Пусть они будут в руках достойных.  
\- Ты вернешься когда либо в свой сосуд? - спросил Стивен посмотрев на Тони, который лежал совершенно неподвижно. Трудно было понять, дышит ли тот еще. При мысли об этом сжалось сердце.  
\- Возможно. Если возникнет необходимость снова спасать половину Вселенной. Стивену послышалась улыбка в словах Божества.  
\- Отправь нас пожалуйста в Санктум, - попросил Стивен, когда он решил, что все вопросы закончились.  
\- Я не могу исцелить его от лепестков, это твоя задача. Но могу залечить повреждения.  
\- Ты мог бы.  
\- Да. Но так тебе будет неинтересно.  
Стивен снова удивился. Это существо никогда не соответствовало ожиданиям в своей странной мудрости.  
Светящееся создание приблизилось к Тони и коснулось его головы.  
\- Теперь все будет хорошо. Если я буду вам нужен, вы можете связаться со мной через ваши Камни Бесконечности.  
\- Зачем все это было нужно? - все же спросил Стивен.  
\- Таков был план. Просто чтобы сделать вас сильнее. Я не собирался ни от кого избавляться по-настоящему, тем более от половины Вселенной. Танос и ему подобные - всего лишь инструменты в этой игре. Они думают, что выполняют собственную волю, но на деле это не так.  
\- Мне никогда тебя не понять.  
\- Если хочешь, обсудим это позже.  
\- Это приглашение?  
\- Даже я иногда нуждаюсь в общении. Мне с тобой интересно. А теперь до встречи.  
Стивен не заметил, как только что они с Тони были на Титане, и он разговаривал с самым загадочным существом во Вселенной, и мгновение спустя оказались в Санктум Санкторуме.

***  
Глава 18.  
Невозможное счастье.

\- Ты не смог меня отпустить, - произнес Тони, открыв глаза и увидев Стивена, сидящего рядом.  
Он сделал попытку приподняться на кровати, тут же поморщившись от боли в легких.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я этого никогда бы не сделал.  
Стивен мягко придержал его, - Теперь уж точно я никогда не отпущу тебя.  
Тони ловил на себе его взгляд, наполненный нежностью и состраданием и не верил, что это все действительно происходит с ним.  
\- Я так и не сказал тебе, как сильно люблю тебя.  
\- Я тебя тоже. Что ты не договорил тогда? Ты мне скажешь?  
\- Прости, что оставляю тебя одного.  
\- Это я должен просить у тебя прощения за то, что не мог быть с тобой, когда ты так сильно во мне нуждался.  
\- Не стоит.  
\- Ты стоишь всего.  
От этих слов сердце Тони сладко сжалось. Стивен смотрел на него с любовью и восхищением. И это не было просто сном, да и сны у них были особенные, ведь все в них происходило на самом деле.  
\- Ты просто не знаешь насколько ты особенный, - ласково произнес Стивен.  
Он нежно провел пальцами по щеке Тони и склонившись легко поцеловал.  
\- Как же я мечтал об этом.  
Его пальцы еще немного задержались на лице Тони, прошлись по нижней губе и опустившись вниз легли на область сердца рядом с реактором.  
Тони взял Стивена за руку погладив середину ладони подушечкой большого пальца.  
\- Лепестки больше не будут образовываться. Скоро ты поправишься, - сказал Стивен, - Но пока это не произойдет, ты под моим присмотром.  
\- Хорошо доктор, - улыбнулся Тони.  
\- Я не прикоснусь к тебе, пока они все не выйдут.  
\- Думаешь, что одним поцелуем сможешь меня вылечить?  
\- Нет. Мы ведь не в сказке. Но не искушай меня.  
\- А то что? - выгнул бровь Тони.  
\- А то я за себя не отвечаю.  
Стивен сжал Тони в объятиях собственнически целуя в шею, заставив того задышать чаще.  
\- Предупреждение понято.  
\- Не хочу уходить.  
Стивен сделал попытку подняться, но Тони удержал его за талию.  
\- Так останься.  
\- Тебе нужен отдых.  
\- Я в порядке. Мне правда уже лучше. Хочу, чтобы ты был рядом.  
После недолгих уговоров, сопровождаемых ласковыми, но ненастойчивыми прикосновениями, Стивен согласился.  
\- Хорошо Тони, я останусь. Ты ведь не будешь пытаться меня раздеть, правда?  
\- Обещаю, - клятвенно заверил Тони, изобразив нимб у себя над головой.  
"И что этот волшебник со мной делает,"- подумал Тони, зарываясь в теплые объятия и улыбаясь в поцелуй.  
Они так и заснули рядом, не выпуская ладоней друг друга, сами не веря в свое почти невозможное счастье.

***  
Глава 19.  
Ярким пламенем.

\- Сколько их осталось? - спросил Тони после очередного приступа, которые со временем становились все слабее, но были не менее мучительными.  
Кровь с лепестками все еще продолжала выходить, но гораздо меньше. Несмотря на это, вода приобрела насыщенный алый цвет.  
\- Тебе еще больно? - спросил Стивен с сочувствием, положив руку на спину Тони, который склонился над ванной. Пара ветвей с цветами фиалкового дерева плавала в воде.  
Стивен всегда пугался, когда это случалось и следовал за Тони, чтобы помочь, если тот снова потеряет сознание. Но тому и правда с каждым днем становилось немного лучше, учитывая, что на Титане тот почти выплюнул собственные легкие вместе с цветущими ветвями и парой стаканов крови.  
Тони подумал, что ответить, чтобы не беспокоить Стивена. Когда-то он научился маскировать даже сильную боль, работая с Мстителями.  
\- Ничего. Не беспокойся за меня. Я просто устал. Но мне уже лучше.  
\- Я могу тебя просканировать, чтобы составить прогноз, - сказал Стивен, зная, что не добьется точного ответа на свой вопрос.  
\- Хорошо, давай.  
\- Встань сюда пожалуйста.  
Стивен мягко развернул Тони к стене.  
Тони послушно встал на указанное место и прислонился к стене.  
Стивен провел перед ним рукой, прикрыв глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться и открывая внутреннее око.  
Тони показалось будто он видит светящийся туман, но вскоре тот исчез слабо мерцая в воздухе, и Стивен после некоторого молчания ответил:  
\- Их осталось примерно десять ветвей и несколько десятков отдельных цветков.  
\- Значит это будет еще около десяти раз.  
\- Мне так жаль, Тони, - с болью сказал Стивен, - Я вижу, как ты страдаешь, но ничем помочь не могу кроме исцеляющих заклятий и травяных сборов. Радует, что лепестки больше не появляются.  
\- Этого уже более чем достаточно. Спасибо, Стивен. Я вижу как ты заботишься, и я благодарен тебе за это.  
Стивен поймал цветущие веточки и отмыв от крови спустил воду в ванной.  
\- Зачем они тебе?  
\- Я хочу их сохранить. Я знаю, что ты тоже хранишь часть лепестков.  
\- Да. Они напоминают мне о тебе.  
\- Вот что. Давай сделаем из них гербарий в одинаковых рамах.  
\- Звучит интересно, - поддержал Тони, - Но они напоминают мне и о боли каждый раз, когда я на них смотрю.  
\- Мы бы не встретились, если бы не они.  
\- Я бы все равно влюбился в тебя.  
\- Да возможно, но учитывая твой характер, ты бы проигнорировал свои чувства просто потому, что всегда так делал.  
\- Ты ведь знал, что так случится?  
\- Да, я видел это как часть плана, который приведет к победе. Просто знание того что будет, иногда делает жизнь скучной.  
\- Даже так?  
Тони сел на колени Стивена, который опирался на край ванной, и потершись о его бедра, поцеловал.  
От Тони приятно пахло цветами и кровью.  
\- Нет, - ответил Стивен, - Пожалуйста, не надо, Тони, это может быть опасно.  
Стивен слабо сопротивлялся.  
\- А так?  
Тони прикусил его губу и толкнулся языком внутрь, забираясь руками под одежду.  
\- Может быть. Немного.  
\- Может наконец сделаем это?  
\- У тебя только что был приступ, и все еще болят легкие и горло.  
Стивен мягко отстранил его, чувствуя подступающее возбуждение, он хотел Тони, и тот тоже это заметил.  
\- Ну так сам подумай, чего хотят лепестки. Может получив желаемое, они наконец оставят меня.  
\- Может быть. Я думал об этом. Просто боюсь, как бы тебе не стало хуже. Если они выйдут все разом, это может быть смертельно, а я не могу так рисковать.  
\- Ты напрасно боишься. Я читал про случаи исцеления. И у других оно происходило подобным образом. Мы сейчас не в какой-то волшебной сказке, где поцелуй принца оживляет принцессу. Избегая меня в надежде, что все само пройдет, ты обрекаешь меня на возможный рецидив. Они снова начнут появляться, и тогда будет все намного сложнее исправить.  
\- Это правда?  
\- Да. Именно это я и пытаюсь до тебя донести.  
Дальше уже уговаривать было не нужно.  
Они даже не помнили, как добрались до комнаты срывая друг с друга одежду.  
Стивен старался быть осторожным, чтобы не причинить Тони никакого неудобства.  
Он в нерешительности завис над ним, любуясь тем, какой же он все-таки красивый.  
\- Ну же, мы оба этого хотим.  
Тони подставил шею для поцелуев.  
Рука Стивена переместилась на внутреннюю сторону бедра Тони и ласково погладила.  
Тони прикрыл глаза и выдохнул, подаваясь вперед на ласки Стивена.  
\- Обещаю, я буду нежным.  
После этих слов Тони почувствовал боль, которая сменилась блаженством.  
Тони откинулся назад в руках Стивена, оказавшихся неожиданно сильными.  
Это было прекрасно, самым лучшим, что он испытывал.  
Тони казалось что он сойдет с ума, руки Стивена, его губы, он сам, этот прекрасный мужчина был с ним, был его, и Тони казалось, что каждая его частица трепещет и горит ярким пламенем. Для них оно стало общим. Казалось, магия Стивена перемещается по кругу, заключая их обоих в кокон, замыкая друг на друга.  
Стивен двигался мучительно медленно и сладко, будто мучая, Тони молил его о спасении как какое-то божество, -Пожалуйста быстрее, я так этого хочу, - шептал он Стивену совсем сбившимся дыханием, в надежде что это божество все же его послушает.  
Стивен выполнил его просьбу и Тони застонал от наслаждения не в силах сдержаться. Ему казалось, он падает куда-то в пропасть.  
Стивену тоже это казалось, что он не далек от того, чтобы сорваться за ним вслед, просто любуясь его приоткрытыми губами, чувствуя под собой трепещущее прекрасное тело.  
Стивен тоже последовал за ним, произнеся тихое и нежное "люблю тебя" и выпустил Тони из своих объятий, ложась рядом.  
\- Как ты? - спросил он, но Тони видимо не мог ответить и Стивен поцеловал его снова.  
\- У меня только что был секс с самым прекрасным мужчиной на свете.  
\- Ты знаешь, я думаю то же самое.

***  
Глава 20.  
Почини мой расколотый мир. 

\- Стивен, я должен тебя спросить. Как долго ты там был, когда воспользовался Камнем Времени?  
\- Не знаю. Целую вечность, наверное. Я видел многое. Разные варианты, вероятности как Танос побеждает. Рано или поздно это случалось. Я пытался спасти Камень, но он все равно находил. Это происходило до тех пор, пока я не понял, что что-то упустил. И я посмотрел вариант с тобой, где ты выжил, просто на всякий случай. Спасти все Камни было для меня самым важным, я знал, как они важны. Я это увидел.  
\- Да я понимаю. Тебе пришлось прожить много жизней в бегах.  
\- Скорее похоже на просмотр бесконечного фильма. Будто видишь все изнутри, но ничего изменить не можешь. Просто наблюдаешь.  
\- Ты устал от этого?  
\- Да.  
\- Как ты выдержал всю ту боль, которую увидел?  
\- Я пробовал мысленно отделиться от того, что я вижу. Но были моменты, когда я почти сдавался.  
\- И что ты делал?  
\- Я думал о тебе. Что смогу вернуться. Я видел не только поражение и страдания, но и нашу жизнь вместе. И я зацепился за это как за луч надежды.  
\- Ты не чувствуешь себя все еще где-то там? Будто этого слишком много? Будто ты затерялся в одном из вариантов?  
\- Тони, я верю в одно. Ты сможешь помочь мне, как я смог помочь тебе. Почини мой расколотый мир, если сможешь. Только тебе это по силам.  
\- Если бы не ты, Вселенная бы погибла Стивен. Ты должен это знать.  
\- Любой бы поступил так же.  
\- Не любой. Нужно обладать особыми качествами, а они есть далеко не у всех.  
Стивен вздохнул.  
\- Скажи мне, что тебя тревожит? Я очень хочу помочь тебе.  
\- Хорошо. Я все еще вижу их как мысленные картины. Наяву мне удается их подавлять, но они возвращаются во сне.  
\- Ты видишь кошмары?  
\- Да. Каждую ночь. Различные вариации с одним концом. Иногда мне кажется, что я реально там нахожусь. Я пробую бороться. Но самое худшее то, что моя магия может прорваться через сны сюда и что ни будь разрушить.  
\- Это сны о борьбе с Таносом и его приспешниками? Так я понял?  
\- Верно.  
\- Но ведь ты пока никому не повредил.  
\- Пока. Только потому что я стараюсь осознавать свои сны. Но с каждым разом это дается труднее. Когда ни будь я устану.  
\- Стивен, мне так жаль. Я догадывался о чем-то подобном, но не думал, что все так плохо. У меня есть идея как помочь. Это ведь всего лишь мысленные проекции. У нас есть Ванда. Может она может?  
\- Она сможет только убрать часть видений.  
\- Пусть так. Для начала сделаем так, а если не поможет, то может пришла пора использовать Камни Бесконечности? Например, Камень Разума.  
\- Давай попробуем. 

***

Стивен последовал совету Тони. Магия Ванды помогла ему справиться с остаточными образами от Камня Времени. Теперь самые худшие кошмары покинули его.  
Тони, лежа с ним рядом, мог спать спокойно не боясь, что Стивен случайно заденет его каким ни будь заклинанием.  
Наступило раннее утро.  
Тони открыл глаза и увидел солнечный свет, пробивающийся сквозь окно комнаты Стивена в Санктуме.  
Стивен еще спал. Во сне он казался моложе. После Титана его виски стали более седыми. Тони заметил, что когда Стивен спит, морщинки на его лбу разглаживаются.  
Тони нежно провел пальцами по приоткрытым во сне губам волшебника, но тот не почувствовал и продолжал спать чему-то улыбаясь. Видимо, наконец, кошмары оставили его.  
Тони приподнялся, и едва касаясь, поцеловал его.  
Маг медленно открыл глаза.  
\- Мне снился хороший сон. Впервые за все время.  
\- Извини, что разбудил.  
\- Я уже досмотрел.  
\- Расскажешь?  
\- Я видел нас. Мы были счастливы. Это был сад в Камар-Тадже. Повсюду цветы. И мы на солнечной поляне с тобой. Ты целуешь меня и говоришь, что хочешь подарить мне что-то важное и протягиваешь мне золотой ключ. Я спрашиваю тебя что это, а ты отвечаешь, что он от твоего сердца.  
\- Да я и правда приготовил тебе подарок.  
\- Так сон вещий?  
\- Возможно. - Тони хитро улыбнулся, - Не хочу все портить. Обещаешь потерпеть?  
\- Ну хорошо. Только с одним условием.  
\- Каким же?  
\- Ты поцелуешь меня еще раз.  
\- Сколько угодно. У нас еще все утро.

***  
Глава 21.  
Подарки.

Шли дни их совместной жизни.  
Тони выздоравливал. Последние лепестки покинули его тело, причинив еще боли напоследок.  
Стивен вовремя нашел его на полу и смог остановить кровь.  
Стивен тогда стал еще бледнее, чем сам Тони.  
\- Тони, я ведь мог не успеть, - в ужасе проговорил он, придерживая Тони.  
Тони не хотел становиться причиной дополнительных волнений для мага, ведь Стивену было еще хуже, чем ему, просто он этого не показывал.  
Стивен держался, не давая захватить себя видениям, и Тони восхищался его выдержкой, которая нисколько не поколебалась с самого Титана. Тони осознавал, что эта борьба дается ему непросто даже с помощью Ванды.  
Так он считал.  
\- Но ведь ты успел, - слабо проговорил Тони, - Скажи мне, что-нибудь изменилось?  
Стивен прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился.  
Наконец спустя минуту он сказал:  
\- Их больше нет. Лепестки покинули тебя полностью.  
\- Но я до сих пор люблю тебя. Я думал, что стоит им исчезнуть, и все прекратится. Я боялся этого, не хотел тебя потерять.  
\- Не потеряешь. Даже не думай об этом.  
\- Ты ведь сохранил их все?  
\- Это странно, да?  
\- Для тебя, пожалуй. Ты любишь цепляться за боль. Я давно это заметил.  
\- Она придает жизни глубину. Боль - это чистое чувство.  
\- Что ж. Тогда с меня тоже будет подарок. Надеюсь все же ты оценишь красоту, а не те переживания, что приходили с цветами.  
\- Я приму любой твой подарок с радостью, Стивен.  
\- Хорошо. Но я бы лучше подождал, когда ты полностью выздоровеешь.  
\- Будет повод пить твои целебные травяные настои, чтобы поскорее увидеть его.  
\- А я буду ждать твой.  
\- Ага.

***  
Однажды сидя в библиотеке за книгами, Тони вдруг сказал Стивену, который молчал довольно долго, погрузившись в какую- то книгу:  
\- Ты не смог отпустить меня там, на Титане.  
\- Не смог.  
Стивен оторвал взгляд от страницы и как наяву увидел свои воспоминания о том дне.  
О том, как открылся портал из Камня Души, и он устремился к выходу вслед за всеми.  
О том, как увидел Тони и светящееся создание рядом, похожего на многокрылого ангела. И как Тони падает на песок, заливая все кровью и больше не движется, не дышит.  
Он представил, что бы почувствовал если бы Тони погиб сразу после того, как они реально впервые увиделись, и его охватил ужас.  
Он сидел в кресле напротив, но его мысли были далеко. Они будто затягивали его на дно, в бездну.  
Он пережил это. Он увидел, как Тони умирает. Он думал, что потерял его тогда. Стивен не знал, что заставило его продолжать разговор с божеством. Это просто была привычка, сформированная годами, но внутри он тогда тоже будто умер, но заставлял себя держаться из последних сил.  
Может это и было причиной почему его просьба не осталась без ответа, почему ему вернули не только любимого, но и подарили по сути бессмертие. Условие конечно тоже было. Но Стивена это устраивало. Точно лучше вечности у Дормамму, лишь бы спасти Землю и всех ее жителей.  
Фактически он был готов на худшее, он был готов поменяться местами, принести жертву. Но этого не потребовалось.  
Их обоих спасли.  
Теперь он Верховный Маг Земли навечно.  
\- Стивен, ты в порядке? - обеспокоенно спросил Тони.  
\- Да, прости. Просто задумался.  
Стивен вынырнул из воспоминаний, но хватка боли еще не отпускала его. Он видел смерть Тони в кошмарах и во сне и наяву. Это мучило его сильнее, чем воспоминания о вероятностях, что показал Камень Времени.  
\- Я правда хотел уйти. Я тогда решил все заранее.  
\- Я знаю. Мы все привыкаем к ожидаемому. Но что, если вместо запланированной смерти впереди окажется прекрасная жизнь со всем, что в ней может быть хорошего? Тони, что, если ты не прав?  
\- Я так далеко не заглядывал.  
\- Ты смирился с тем, что должен умереть ради других?  
\- Давно. С тех самых пор, как создал Железного Человека.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты так думал. Что, если жизнь готовит для тебя что-то лучшее, а ты так и не узнаешь, если откажешься бороться за свое счастье?  
\- Ты был настолько уверен в победе?  
\- Нет. Я просто верил в тебя.  
\- Я хотел уйти, увидев тебя, Стивен. Чтобы ты был рядом тогда.  
\- Я был рядом, но ты уже не видел. Мы бы даже не успели толком попрощаться.  
\- Прости, я причинил так много боли.  
\- Ты ни в чем не виноват. Просто так совпало. Может это судьба, а от судьбы как говорят не уйдешь.  
\- Ты говорил, что приготовил подарок, - сменил тему Тони.  
\- Да. Но он весьма необычен. Может ты еще не готов его увидеть, но я все же рискну. Знаю, что ты все равно будешь настаивать.  
\- Правда?  
\- Идем я покажу.  
И Стивен потянул его за собой.  
Они подошли к Ротонде Шлюзов, и Стивен повернул круглый рычаг с символами.  
\- Что у тебя здесь?  
\- Оранжерея.  
\- Оранжерея? В Санктуме?  
\- Да. Как я говорил, здесь много локаций и через Ротонду можно попасть куда угодно, в любое место мира.  
\- Потрясающе. А что здесь за растения?  
\- О, самые разные. С магическими свойствами и обычные для красоты.  
\- Вы что, зелья готовите?  
\- Зелья, лечебные снадобья, лекарства, эликсиры, разные ароматы для курений, много чего еще.  
\- Прямо Хогвартс какой-то.  
\- Лучше. У нас все по- настоящему.  
\- Здорово, когда у тебя любимый - волшебник.  
Стивен улыбнулся и пропустил Тони вперед.  
\- Я предоставлю тебе возможность самому найти твой подарок.  
\- Он здесь и это растение?  
\- Да. Оно особенное.  
\- И что это?  
\- Ты сам должен догадаться.  
\- Ладно.  
Тони и Стивен шли по тропинке, выложенной из необработанного камня. Повсюду росли причудливые тропические растения и цветы. Воздух наполняли птичьи крики. Оглядевшись по сторонам, Тони увидел, что они оказались в огромной теплице с куполообразным стеклянным потолком.  
Сами стены и потолок оранжереи держались за счет тонких металлических конструкций медного цвета, украшенных различными мифическими фигурками животных - тритонов, русалок и драконов. Узоры из металла в виде алхимических символов и мандал, поднимались ввысь к самой вершине, не загораживая собой свет.  
Под потолком среди незажженных старинных фонарей, летали разноцветные бабочки, то и дело садясь на яркие тропические цветы.  
Тропинки, похожие на лабиринт, вели к центру.  
\- Я дам подсказку, - сказал Стивен, - Посмотри на бабочек. Цвет некоторых отличается.  
\- Я должен идти за ними?  
\- Да, бабочки приведут.  
\- Это какое-то колдовство?  
\- Совсем небольшое. Хотел облегчить тебе задачу. Иначе придется провести здесь целый день.  
\- Я не против. Здесь так красиво.  
\- Да. Это место создано не просто как оранжерея, но и как сад, место для отдыха.  
\- А где вообще оно находится?  
\- На самом деле в джунглях. Мы могли бы выйти из теплицы. Только это может быть опасно.  
\- Почему?  
\- Здесь много змей и пауков.  
\- Ясно. Ты это серьезно?  
\- Абсолютно.  
\- Но окна сверху открыты.  
\- Так лучше для растений.  
\- А я бы рискнул.  
\- Давай в следующий раз. Я хочу, чтобы ты нашел свой подарок.  
\- Я ищу. Так. Ладно.  
Тони посмотрел на бабочек, кружащихся под потолком оранжереи.  
И заметил, что среди них несколько синих. Как только он на них посмотрел, они сорвались с места и закружили среди растений, уводя его в лабиринт.  
Стивен остался стоять на месте, он знал куда они летят и мог добраться туда быстро. Он просто стоял и тихонько посмеивался над Тони, который как ребенок стал носиться за бабочками, едва не стукаясь ногами об кованные изящные скамейки.  
Наконец бабочки нашли свою цель и закружились вокруг цветочного горшка на самом краю фонтана в виде статуи дракона. Струи воды били из его пасти, преломляясь солнечными бликами в воздухе, а рядом среди розовых кустов стояло несколько скамеек полукругом.  
Тони подошел ближе, разглядывая свою находку. Синие бабочки сидели на таких же синих цветках. А само растение было небольшим, но уже цвело.  
Стивен тихо подошел сзади и обнял Тони со спины.  
\- Ты сохранил их? - ошеломленно произнес Тони.  
\- Не просто сохранил, они будут цвести вечно, как напоминание о твоих чувствах.  
\- Они синие. Но ведь в реальности цветы фиолетовые.  
\- Да. Такими я их впервые увидел в сумерках, в Камар-Тадже.  
\- Я так и подумал. Стивен, у меня просто нет слов. Твой подарок по сравнению с моим просто шедевр. Ты все продумал. Нашел нужные слова, а я просто сделал панно, и оно не живое.  
\- Это не важно. Не нужно ничего. Главное, что у меня есть ты, и только это имеет значение. Но если хочешь, я могу его оживить своей магией.  
Тони улыбнулся.  
\- Знаешь, они напоминают мне о пережитой боли. Я помню, как лепестки раздирали мне легкие, но еще я помню, как думал о тебе, как хотел тебя увидеть, и эти мысли не давали мне возможности сдаться и опустить руки.  
\- Видишь, в этом есть и хорошее.  
\- Да, я благодарен судьбе за то, что все так сложилось, и я встретил тебя. Спасибо, что сохранил их.  
Тони взял горшок, с теперь вечно цветущей ветвью, в руки.  
\- Я обязательно сохраню их. Но хочу спросить, просто на всякий случай. Они не заразны?  
\- Нет. Не волнуйся.  
\- Просто Питер часто заходит в мастерскую, а ты знаешь, какой он любопытный.  
\- Да. Он такой любознательный. Синий цветок точно бы заметил.  
\- Спасибо Стивен.  
\- Правда не стоит. Я думал, что мне придется долго извиняться.  
\- За что?  
\- За то, что мог причинить тебе боль.  
\- Ну разве что совсем чуть-чуть.  
\- Чем я могу заслужить свое прощение?  
\- Поцелуй меня устроит.  
\- Как скажете, мистер Старк.  
Стивен забрал цветок и поставил на край фонтана. И поцеловал Тони, увлекая на небольшую полянку среди роз и продолжая целовать, опуская его на траву и шепча ему нежности, впервые за долгое время чувствуя себя по-настоящему счастливым.

***  
Глава 22.  
Якорь связывающий сердца.

Якорь из цветов

Вечное цветение -  
Для любви моей якорь,  
Связь пылающей нити  
В сплетении сердец,  
Лепестки, что однажды  
Летели по ветру  
В красно-синем  
Оттенке  
Алых капель  
Планеты чужой.  
Я был покинут -  
Одинокий, сломленный -  
Потерей,  
Но теперь тобой найден,  
Возвращен для любви  
Божеством.  
Я не ждал, не просил,  
И наверно, не верил,  
Принял горькую участь,  
Готовый уйти,  
Лепестки лишь ронял  
Не сини, а кровавы,  
Искупленья ища  
От вины,  
Ведь рассыпались  
Пеплом другие.  
И ты.  
Но осталась любовь.  
Лишь надеждой сжигая,  
Ты во снах приходил,  
А потом уже наяву,  
Лишь надеясь спасти,  
Хоть внутри я уже умер,  
И я не знаю, успеешь ли ты  
Заново разжечь мой взгляд.

Синие лепестки остались в прошлом, они никак себя не проявляли. По крайней мере, так казалось. Лишь ваза с небольшим зачарованным деревцем на столе в мастерской, и картина в светлой раме с красиво оформленным цветами - ответный подарок Тони Стивену, напоминали об их существовании. О долгом пути, который они прошли навстречу друг другу, о боли и испытаниях, почти угасшей надежде и неожиданном, почти невозможным счастье, которое они смогли обрести после того, как мир вернулся к своему прежнему состоянию.  
Напоминали они и о цветах, прорастающих сквозь легкие и сердце, и о боли будто от терновых шипов, царапающих горло, о борьбе, которая не прекращалась ни на минуту. Не только с Таносом и его ужасным решением, которое привело к жизни в условиях апокалипсиса, но и с собственными слабостями и страхом поражения, неуверенностью, что его план вообще сработает, ведь он мог умереть и боролся за каждый свой день. Это был самый настоящий вызов, с которым Тони справился. Он выжил. Он был готов пожертвовать всем ради этой победы, он уже был готов уйти, а в итоге ему сохранили жизнь.  
Он не знал, что делать теперь. Это был чистый лист.  
Он был исцелен, прощен, чувствовал себя таким чистым, и кроме этого еще обрел любовь всей жизни. Он знал, что теперь в этом мире для него есть человек, которого он любит, к которому так стремилась его душа, когда он был на Земле, а тот оставался на Титане.  
\- Так что же осталось? - спросил Тони Стивена, неслышно подойдя к нему, в круглом зале для медитаций Санктум Санкторума, - Не могли же они исчезнуть совсем?  
Стивен приоткрыл глаза и сказал, - Я могу показать тебе.  
Тони подошел к нему и сел рядом на небольшую подушку.  
\- Ты прав, лепестки исчезли, но кое-что осталось.  
\- Что же? Мне нужно об этом волноваться? - спросил Тони, чувствуя волнение и глядя на Стивена с беспокойством.  
\- Это не опасно, не переживай. Просто здесь осталась невидимая связь, - Стивен поднял руку и коснулся груди Тони в области сердца над светящимся кружком нанореактора, - И я ее чувствую и даже вижу, - Стивен улыбнулся, - Это происходит в случае ответной любви.  
От руки Стивена исходила теплая вибрация, которая коснувшись Тони, заставила светиться некую нить, которая связывала их сердца, у нее был глубокий синий оттенок, как и у цветов, которыми цвело сердце Тони. Если приглядеться, можно было увидеть, как по этой связи текут тонкие светящиеся синие лепестки, каждый лепесток представлял собой определенную эмоцию.  
\- Я думал, это метафора.  
\- Нет, не метафора. Все происходит на самом деле, только на тонком уровне.  
Стивен убрал руку, и Тони увидел нить полностью, она связывала их вместе подобно светящемуся якорю. Глядя на нее, он почти забыл, как дышать. Это выглядело поразительно.  
\- Как такое возможно? - удивился Тони, проводя сквозь нить пальцами, никак на нее не влияя, - Наши души связаны?  
\- Да, связаны и уже давно. Думаю, мы можем обмениваться нашими чувствами через эту связь.  
\- Это самое красивое, что я слышал, - сказал Тони.  
Стивен нежно улыбнулся ему и пододвинулся ближе, снова коснувшись связи, и Тони почувствовал, как в области, где его пронизывала нить, уходя в глубину, будто натянулась тонкая струна и внутри, в самом сердце, сформировалось тонкое нежное чувство, отозвавшееся сладкой щемящей болью, так что перехватило дыхание. Струна все звенела под пальцами Стивена, распространяя это чувство дальше кругами от самого центра. Тони почувствовал, как сквозь все его тело проходит трепетная дрожь. Он отчаянно нуждался в губах Стивена. Тони мог сейчас почувствовать, что со Стивеном происходит тоже самое, чувствовать, как сердце Стивена тоже сияет. И это было его солнцем, его необходимостью, его желанием, это пронизывало все его существо.  
Тони прерывисто выдохнул, неосознанно подаваясь навстречу:  
\- Ах, Стивен, да...  
Он даже не понимал, на что это похоже. Ему казалось, что он парит, он совершенно забылся и потерялся в ощущениях. Это было не возбуждение, а что-то более глубокое, захватывающее все его существо этой искренностью, связью двух душ, что-то гораздо более сложное, - Я хочу... Просто скажи мне...  
Рука Стивена излучала тепло, их сердца соприкасались через эту связь.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - произнес Стивен нежно, склоняясь к Тони с не менее нежным поцелуем, исполняя наконец его желание.

***  
Эпилог.

POV Тони.

Я не могу дышать без тебя.  
Когда твои губы касаются моих, я не могу вдохнуть.  
Я зависим, я попался полностью в твой плен.  
Ты - темная бездна на дне серо-зеленой радужки, затягивающая вглубь твоих глаз.  
Мне хочется как всегда привычно коснуться твоего лица, проведя по точечным идеальным скулам, по губам с глубокой выемкой в виде сердца сверху.  
Ни у кого я не видел такой формы губ. Но признаться, она меня безумно привлекает, как меня привлекает все в тебе.  
Мне хочется провести и по ним, хочется их поцеловать, прижаться в твои теплые объятия, чтобы быть ближе, и никогда не отпускать.  
Ты смотришь мне в глаза и я забываю свои мысли.  
Я забываю все.  
Стремясь почувствовать лишь твои прикосновения.  
Прикосновения твоих непривычно нежных, чуть дрожащих рук на своей коже. Часто ли я встречался с чем-то настолько нежным в своей жизни? Я не могу вспомнить.  
Я замираю и мое дыхание останавливается, когда я вижу тебя вблизи, и как ты на меня смотришь - так ранимо и уязвимо, что я замечаю в себе отражение твоей нежности, как идеальный образ в отражении воды в озере в безветренную погоду.  
Могу ли я, смею ли мечтать о тебе, таком недостижимом совершенстве.  
Когда ты рядом, мое сердце трепещет, воссылая молитвы всем известным божествам. И я бы преклонил колени перед тобой, но я вижу в твоих глазах подобное желание, и это странно быть для кого-то то настолько важным, что все остальное перестает иметь значение.  
Ты шепчешь мое имя тихо, и мое дыхание останавливается. Твои руки у меня на щеках, твое дыхание касается моих губ близко - близко.  
Ты шепчешь мне, - Тони, я люблю тебя.  
И целуешь.  
Воздух вокруг кажется гудит маревом цветущего лета, расцветающих в моей душе цветов в этот момент. Хотя они всегда во мне были, ведь это ты причина моего цветения. Они движутся под кожей по нити связывающей наши сердца, синие и прекрасные, перетекают свободно от моего сердца к твоему. Золотая нить прочная и тонкая, дрожит и трепещет. Лепестки распускаются под кожей, под ребрами в моих легких, больше не причиняя вреда, лишь даря чувство экстаза, когда наши сердца соприкасаются через невидимую эфемерную связь лепестков.  
Я чувствую, как огонь опаляет мое сердце, как он движется под кожей, как жажда охватывает мое горло. Моя жажда тебя и твоих прикосновений.  
Ты притягиваешь меня ближе, забираясь ладонями под рубашку, проводя по обнаженной коже.  
И когда ты касаешься, мучительный трепет охватывает меня.  
Я ничего не могу сказать кроме простых слов - "хочу" и "пожалуйста". Ты не заставляешь меня ждать.  
Я хочу не твое тело, я хочу тебя всего. И я счастлив, что ты единственный, кто меня понимает.  
\- Я тоже тебя хочу, только тебя, такого, какой ты есть, ведь я тебя вижу, - шепчешь ты мне в губы.  
Чувство восторга охватывает меня, я забываю, как дышать, когда смотрю в бездну твоих глаз.  
\- Я твой.  
Я сдаюсь. Но получаю взамен целый мир.  
Я люблю.  
Я дышу тобой.  
Эта жажда никогда не будет достаточно удовлетворена.  
А я не перестану хотеть быть с тобой и быть твоим.  
Ведь так будет всегда? - немного наивно спрашиваю я.  
И ты отвечаешь мне:  
\- Целую вечность, если ты так захочешь, Тони.  
Я счастливо улыбаюсь и говорю:  
\- Я этого хочу.  
А мое сердце все также продолжает гореть и любить тебя.  
Ведь ты мой волшебник, и я хочу быть только с тобой.  
Ты обнимаешь меня снова и мне хочется, чтобы ты никогда не отпускал.  
Я чувствую через нашу связь, что ты испытываешь тоже самое.  
Счастье снова охватывает меня и я улыбаюсь.  
Цветы в моем сердце продолжают цвести.

Конец.

Если вам понравился этот фанфик, то другие мои работы вы можете найти по ссылке:  
http://ficbook.net/authors/2717540  
Мой инстаграм: https://www.instagram.com/jana_strange88/


End file.
